Dangerous Obsession
by ScarletRoseX
Summary: Sequel to Dangerous Kisses. Set after Breaking Dawn. Natalie and Jasper's relationship seems to be falling apart, and to make matters worse a certain member of the Volturi seems to have developed an dangerous obsession with her. Jasper x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Natalie's POV**

I was laying on my stomach on me and Jasper's bed, reading one of his old civil war books. Simply because there was a lack of other things to do. As a vampire I technically didn't need a bed, but I clung to my human posessions, I liked having them near me. Plus, a bed came in handy for 'other' things. Downstairs I could hear Renesme giggling as she played with Bella. I sighed to myself. Renesme was practically a perfect copy of both her parents, combining their features and traits to create a very pretty and lively girl. Truth be told, Rosalie was not the only one jealous of Bella. I was too. Jealous that she had been able to have a child. In the last couple of months I had begun to understand Rosalie a lot more. I sighed, my jealousy was probably part of the reason my relationship with Jasper had been so awkward these last couple of months. I still loved him as much as I ever did, but sometimes I couldn't help but think, what if? It didn't help that I found it much more difficult to detach myself from my human past. Even Bella hadn't had this much trouble. She had once said to me that her human memories seemed unfocused to her. To me my human memories were still clear and distinct, as though they had happened only yesterday.

A lot of things had changed that year. Bella's marriage, her pregnancy, Bella becoming a vampire, Renesme and finally the arrival of the Volturi. I hadn't been there for the final 'battle'. Though I wish I had been. After Alice and Jack had disappeared, Jasper became more worried about the outcome. Only I realised it, being as close to him as I was. Always feeling everyone's emotions had allowed Jasper to easily hide his. He tricked me that day the Volturi arrived, sent me far away from Forks, telling me that I was to meet Alice in a neighbouring state. Needless to say, there was no Alice. I rushed back to Forks once I realised I had been tricked. I ran back as fast as I could, but the Volturi had already disappeared. Never before had Jasper seen my temper. Although I knew he was only trying to protect me, it didn't stop my anger. I was supposed to be there. The Cullens were my family, they had my back and I was supposed to have theirs. A week passed with me practically ignoring Jasper. Eventually Edward manged to convince me to forgive Jasper. Looking back I was ashamed of my actions. I knew that it had hurt him, I knew that he had only been trying to do what he always did, protect me. After all, there was a reason that I called him my guardian angel. However, I did make him promise that if the Volturi ever came calling again, that he wouldn't send me away again.

I could now hear Jacob's deep voice as he entered the house, presumably to see Renesme. Unlike the other Cullens I didn't mind the werewolve's smell that much. Compared to the smell of humans, the werewolves practically smelled like a bouquet of roses. I put away the book I was reading and headed downstairs, I had had enough of isolating myself.

"Auntie Tally" Renesme called as she ran to hug me. When Renesme had been younger she had been unable to pronounce Natalie, so instead she had called me Tally. Now that she was older, she could pronounce Natalie, but the nickname had stuck. I leaned down to return her hug. As I did memories of Renesme's day flitted through my head. I looked gently down at her, the Cullens were my family and important to me, even more so now that my mum had moved out of town.

She had left the day I had graduated (I had failed Franch, no big surprise there!). While my mum had accepted my change, my step-father had been unable to. They had left that day leaving me with the Cullens. It had hurt at the time. After the graduation ceremony, I had curled up on my bed. Jasper had held me, wrapping his arms around me from behind, as I sobbed quietly into my pillow. Jasper hadn't tried to calm me, realising that I needed to let the emotions out. Now, although it still hurt slightly, it wasn't as bad. I had realised that I no longer had a part to play in my parent's life. And the Cullens had provided me with enough love to fill the void.

With a lack of options, it had been been Carlisle who had walked me down the aisle on my wedding day. It really was the best day of my life. Me and Jasper had married the week before Edward and Bella. Alice had planned it all to perfection and had organised it to suit my tastes. Edward had played the piano as I walked down the aisle. I remember dancing with Jasper at the ceremony, even with my heels he had still towered above me.

"You're mine forever now" he had whispered in my ear.

I had believed his words, but now? Did he even want me anymore? Even as a vampire I still had my insecurities.

We had post-poned the honeymoon, so that we could attend Edward and Bella's wedding. Than once we heard about Bella's pregnancy we had cut the honeymoon short. Jasper had alway said we would go back on our honeymoon at a later date, but we hadn't gotten around to doing it. To be honest I wasn't too sure if he wanted to go anywhere with me. What was happening to us? I loved him and he loved me, yet this distance kept growing. Was love not enough?

**Jasper's POV**

I kept my eye on the deer in front of me, waiting for the opportune time to pounce. To my left was Edward and Carlisle and to my right Esme and Emmett. The deer stiffened as though it had sensed a nearby predator and I pounced. As I fed, my mind drifted to the subject I thought about too much. Her. I think she was finding it harder to adjust to being a vampire than most. She seemed to be much more in touch with her human side than most vampires. I was worried about her. I knew I wasn't the only one. I wondered if she realised that she hadn't smiled once, in the last couple of months. It hurt to know I was not enough. I saw the way Natalie watched Nessie. The same way Rosalie did. I knew Natalie would have been a brilliant mother if given the chance. It was one of the reasons I loved her so much, she seemed to have so much love to give. Did Emmett ever feel this way as well? Did he ever feel he was unable to give Rosalie everything she wanted? Everything she needed? I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I knew that he had been listening to my thoughts. I paused in my feeding and turned to look at him. His eyes were filled with understanding. We all knew Natalie was hurting. We all wanted to help her deal with the change. But we couldn't, because somehow Natalie was different from the rest us. None of us had told her this, we didn't want to isolate her any further, but I think Natalie was beginning to realise anyway. Sometimes I looked in her eyes and I could tell she knew that she was different from the rest of us. Her eyes seemed to ask me "What's wrong with me?".

Her differences were the real reason I had kept her away from the fight. Away from the Volturi. My family assumed it was because I wanted to protect her from the physical fight if it came to that, but the real reason I tricked her was to hide her from the Volturi. If they saw her, discovered what she was, I knew she would interest them and I was worried about what form that interest would take.

The Volturi were back in Italy now, I just hoped that they would stay there.

_Please review I appreciate hearing you views. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed "Dangerous Kisses". Take care!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to all my reviewers. You are always so sweet to me. A special thanks to Lily Swan simply because she is an amazing writer and listens to my incessant babbling. Hopefully one day we will rule the world and we will make it compulsory for everyone to read the Twilight series. I decided to put a disclaimer, as I hadn't on my previous story. I do not own Twilight, if I did I probably wouldn't be sharing Jasper with you guys. I do however own Natalie! Yeah go me!_

_Please review!_

It was Renesme's birthday today. Technically she was only a year old, physically well, to be honest she just kept growing. Alice never one to miss a chance to organise an event, had planned a family pinic for Nessie. Okay, so techinically it wasn't a pinic, because none of us would be eating, but I still called it a pinic. It was being held in the meadow, as it was one of Nessie's favourite places. The Cullens and of course Jacob, were all going to meet there. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jacob, Rosalie, Jack and Emmett were already in the meadow setting up, (the last two had been recruited rather unwillingly). Edward, Bella and Nessie were still at their house. Jasper was waiting for me to get ready. Why was I running late? I couldn't find anything to wear! And when I say I can't find anything to wear, I mean because practically all my clothes have disappeared. Nessie at the moment has a thing about dressing up, and as I was the smallest person in the Cullen household, it was usually my clothes she borrowed. She got quite attached to my clothes and they usually made a return trip with her back to Edward and Bella's house. At the end of each month, I usually went to collect my clothes. Of course, I hadn't this week and now I was paying for it. I didn't mind too much, I thought it was kind of cute, didn't help a lot in situations like these though. Finally manging to find a suitable top to go with my jeans, I pulled it on. I looked at the mirror and smiled to myself.

This morning my happiness had returned. The feeling was indescribable. It wasn't so much what I felt but what I didn't feel. That unexplainable weight had been lifted off my shoulders, it felt as though there was no distance between me and Jasper. I felt like the old Natalie again. It was always like this, for weeks I would feel weighed down by something and I would feel as though Jasper didn't want me anymore, then for a day or two, the weight would disappear and I would feel as close to Jasper as we had been on our wedding day. Then the weight would return. It had been like this forever since a couple of days after the Volturi had turned up in Forks. If I had been human I would have blamed the whole thing on my hormones. It was strange this feeling, I knew that I should talk to Carlisle about it, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to. One thing, I knew for sure, was that it wasn't Jasper who was making me feel this way. The feeling was too different. I shook my head, now was not the day to be thinking such things.

"Natalie, we need to get going" I heard Jasper say. I walked down the stairs and slipped my hand in his, enjoying the comfort that it gave me. Jasper looked surprised by my actions. It hurt me to know that I had been hurting him. Jasper probably feeling what I was feeling, decided to change the subject.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Jasper asked, indicating Renesme's birthday present.

"Nessie will love it" I answered truthfully. I had wrapped above mentioned present last night, as despite his vampire skills Jasper had been unable to wrap it himself. I personally think it's a male thing, because later on that night Emmett had come to me with his poorly wrapped present and I had had to unwrap it and then wrap it up again, this time properly, for him. Luckily I found it kind of endearing. I turned to look at Jasper and smiled. Despite the fact I had been living side by side with him for the past couple of months, for some reason I had missed him a lot.

Just as he was about to exit the house I stood in front him, stopping his escape. Jasper looked at me quizzically. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. I lean up to press my lips against his, enjoying the feel of his body pressing against mine. Jasper's arms wrapped themselves around my waist, Nessie's present still in his left hand. Just as I had transferred my lips to his neck, my right hand left it's position on Jasper's shoulder to snap out to my side in order to catch Renesme's present, as Jasper got a little bit too excited, and dropped it by accident. I pulled back from him, slipping my free hand in his.

"On that note, I think we had better go" I whispered, a grin on my face.

We ran together towards the meadow. I was the fastest out of the two of us, but Jasper took longer strides, so we moved together, perfectly in sync.

When we arrived at the meadow. Nessie and her parents had already arrived. I suddenly felt slightly ashamed. Jasper and I had arrived late to our niece's birthday celebration, because we had been too busy making out in the kitchen. Nobody else however, seemed to mind too much. Edward was shooting Jasper a knowing look. Nessie was currently giggling wildly from her position of being slung over Emmett's shoulder. Once she caught sight of me and Jasper, she began to struggle against his grip. Getting the hint, Emmett put her down and she ran over to us. Jasper picked her up, as she ran into his arms and after hugging him, she leaned over from his arms to hug me.

"You came" she said, a cheery expression on her face.

"We couldn't miss your birthday now, could we?" Jasper said, he eventually put Nessie down and she ran over to Jacob, tugging his arm and began chattering into his ear excitedly. Jasper's arm automatically wrapped itself around my waist and I leaned into him, as we walked towards our family. I relished the chance to be close to him. Today was becoming pretty close to being a perfect day.

Nessie was running around endless, exhibiting the endless amount of energy all little girls seemed to possess, whether they were human, vampire or as in this case, half of each. I passed Nessie's present to Bella, and smiled at me gratefully.

"Thanks Natalie, Jasper" she said and then she turned her eyes back to her daughter. We all sat down as we watched Nessie play with Jacob. Even at such a young age, Jacob was her whole world. I was quite content to lay my head on Jasper's shoulder, watching the world go by. It was like returning to the old Natalie, where the silence had been enough.

The only thing that would disturb my peace of course, was Alice. Once again she was in the possession of a camera. Jasper chuckled at me, as I took his coat (which he had taken off earlier) and hid my face behind it, just as Alice snapped a shot. Whether I was human or vampire, I still didn't like to have my photo taken. Alice looked far from offended by my antics.

"I'll get you later" she stated, before walking off to take another picture of Nessie. The sad thing was, was that she probably would. Alice could be very sneaky when she wanted to be.

Nessie chose that moment to skip over.

"Can we play tag. Boys versus girls" she asked the excitement evident in her voice. We all quickly agreed as it was her birthday and therefore we should do what she wanted.

There was a bit of cheating, namely from a certain Emmett, but Bella being a new vampire promptly kicked his ass. Rosalie tried really hard not to laugh at this point. We went on playing the game until the sun set and Nessie began to yawn. Promptly everyone began to argue who had won. Nessie looked on and giggled, before shutting everyone up when she declared it to be a draw. To be honest I think we all know who had won. Cough, _the girls_, cough.

"I can live with that" announced Emmett. Edward walked to Nessie and picked her up, and she cuddled into his arms and promptly yawned again. Everyone began to disperse after that. Jasper and I offered to clear up, as we had arrived late and hadn't helped with the setting up.

I was folding up the last blanket, when I felt Jasper's arms encircle my waist from behind. He gently kissed my neck.

"Now where were we this morning?" he asked between kisses. I let the blanket drop to the floor and turned all of my attention to Jasper.

It wasn't until an hour later that me and Jasper finally returned home. Esme didn't even bat an eye and just calmly took the folded blankets from me. Carlisle needed to talk to Jasper for a brief moment and with a kiss on my cheek he went to join Carlisle in his office.

Not wanting to face the knowing looks of both Alice and Rosalie, I made my way to my most favourite room in the house.

I sat down at the piano and stroked the keys gently, before starting to play a song that Edward had taught me. I could feel Jasper enter the room. I stopped playing to look at him. He was leaning against the door frame with a serene smile on his face. He made as if to approach me and suddenly I felt the security and love disappear to be replaced by overwhelming emptyness. I looked up at Jasper sadly. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just be happy with Jasper?

**Jasper's POV**

I too felt that exact moment the feeling changed. Natalie wasn't the only one who was affected by it, I could feel it too. A crushing emptiness that threatened to pull us apart. Natalie looked sadly at me and I knew that the perfect memories of today were now gone for her. They were gone for me too. This morning when it had started, I had felt so much better than I had for the last couple of weeks. For the first time in a while, I had felt hope. This morning, I had known that me and Natalie could, and would make it. Now I wasn't so sure. I had felt close to Natalie again and judging by that kiss in the kitchen, she had felt the same way too. I was grateful for the happiness. The last few weeks I had felt that I was being pulled away from her. It was neverending cycle. Weeks filled with emptiness and then a day of happiness, joy and contentment until the emptiness returned. I could still remember the exact day, these feelings had begun to plague me. Three days exactly after the Volturi had left. I left the room then, the sadness I felt within me and the sadness in her eyes, was slowly killing me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry that this chapter is shorter than those I normally write. I found it very hard to get into the mind of Alec (or twerp as he will forever be known as in Lily Swan's view). I would like to thank everyone who takes the time to read this and especially those who review. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lily Swan as she is always so supportive and also to Mouse 'the first cat to rule the world'!_

_Please review, they really do make my day._

**Alec's POV**

When I had first received this assignment, fury had not begun to describe what I had felt. It meant I would have to hide away like I didn't deserve to be seen. I could hear the reason for my assignment giggling inside the Cullen house. It only served to make me scowl.

I still remember the day the Volturi had arrived in Forks to get rid of the child. At the beginning of the encounter I would admit, that I had been curious. Curious to see the child that had scared Aro, Casius and Marcus so much. That curiosity had soon turned to fury, once I had realised my power was useless. That girl, Bella had thwarted me, her shield was too strong and too well held together, for me to break through. Not once had my power failed me, it was part of the reason I was so high up in the Volturi guard. I like the fact that my powers made me special. Then again, my powers were the reason I had been chosen for this assignment.

The Volturi had refused to let the issue slip. They would not let Renesme go. I was assigned to spy on the family, to make sure that Renesme proved to be no threat to the existence of the vampires. Well that was the reason Aro had given, when he told me of my task. I had my own suspicions about the real reason. I knew that Aro, Casius and Marcus felt threatened by the Cullens. I think I was here to watch the Cullens as a whole rather than just Renesme.

As I mentioned before, my unique powers were the reason I was given this assignment. Usually I just use my powers to completely shut down all the senses of my target. It the easiest and quickest way to completely incapacitate my enemies or my prey. But there are varying degrees to my power. This was the reason why I was chosen. I could deaden the senses of the Cullens, not incapicitating them, but leaving them unable to sense me or my partner Chelsea. Usually I would have been partnered with Jane, but she had a hard time controlling her temper and Volturi felt she may have exposed us by accident.

As I had mentioned when I first arrived here I had been furious. I saw that there was a new vampire in the Cullen clan. Her name was Natalie I soon found out. At first she didn't seem that important, she seemed to be too mousy to matter much in my world. As I continued to watch her, I began to realise she unusually in touch with her human side and instead of despising her and thinking her a weakling, it began to stir up feelings within me that I never expected to have. As I watched her every movement my initial fury at this assignment began to fade, to be replaced by lost, want and the most overwhelming of all, the need to control her. It only took me a couple of days for me to decide that I had to have her. She was intoxicating, instead of watching Renesme, I watched her. She was always with that blonde vampire called Jasper. I knew they were together. I despised him, every time I saw him touch her, I could literally feel the blood boil within me. And the Volturi had thought that it would be Jane who would struggle to control her temper. I knew that this was turning into an obsession but I didn't care. Why should Jasper be able to own her, posess her, while I couldn't? She seemed to have the personality of an angel. Her brown eyes always seemed to display the emotions she was feeling, whether they were negative or positive ones. The one emotion that always seemed to be present in her eyes was love. Love for him.

For the first time I was thankful that it was Chelsea who was my partner and not Jane. I needed Chelsea, I needed what her power could give me. She was relunctant to help me at first, she didn't want to risk the wrath of the Volturi. But she owed me a favour and I eventually wore her down. That night using her power, Chelsea began to pull at Natalie and Jasper's relationship, unravelling the figurative strings that kept them together. It was a slow process and I could tell that Chelsea was getting frustrated that their relationship wasn't instantaneously crumbling apart. Eventually it became to Chelsea more about proving that she could do it, rather than doing me a favour. Her powers were affecting their relationship. The cracks were beginning to show. I saw the sad expression which seemed to take up permanent residence on Natalie's face. In a way I was glad she was unhappy. If I wasn't happy than neither should she be. At least Jasper was unhappy too. I had been worried that he would use his powers to affect Natalie's feelings and emotions so that their relationship would cease suffering. I shouldn't have bothered. He loved her too much to manipulate her like that. In my view, it was another reason why he didn't deserve her. He didn't have the strength to do absolutely anything to keep her. Eventually their relationship would end, albeit slowly. It was like watching a human taking their last dying breath. And I was quite content just to watch her, knowing that as long as I couldn't have Natalie than neither could Jasper.

That was until that day. Until Renesme's birthday. That was the day my self-restraint broke. Chelsea had gone off to hunt. I hated whenever she went to hunt, because when she left so did the effects of her power, allowing Natalie and Jasper to get closer again. Every touch they gave one another burnt into my memory. That shared kiss in the kitchen. The longing in both their eyes. Him constantly holding her, while they watched Nessie and that dog play. Him teasing her gently when they had played that childish game. And finally that hour that they had been left alone together in the meadow. His lips pressed against her neck. Her replying to his advances. Hands wandering. Him on top of her as they tumbled to the ground. His hands caressing her body. And then the worst. Those three little words they had spoken.

I love you.

That was what had got me. How dare they be in love, while I was forced to watch Jasper touch what was rightfully mine? I had followed back to the house, the loving looks they were giving one another only served to fuel the fire within me.

When Chelsea arrived back from hunting, Natalie and Jasper had felt the strain on their relationship return, but this time it was no longer enough to satisfy me. I wanted her completely. Wanted her by my side. She belonged to me. My mind wandered. I had half a mind, to rip their defences away and slaughter all of them. All of them except her. I restrained myself, but not because of the Volturi, but because I wanted them to suffer as I was suffering now. The need to possess her was too great to control anymore. I had had enough of playing these games. I wanted her and I was going to get her.

I was going to do what I always did. Take what I wanted. Either way she would be mine.


	4. Chapter 4

_Please review, I love hearing from you! Thank you to my reviewers **Titch898 **and** Lily Swan.** Once again I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Lily Swan **as she took the time to cheer me up yesterday after I received some bad news. Thanks for everyone who reads this! Take care. Also a big thanks to **AurorMoonyPadfoot **who has just been reviewing Dangerous Kisses, you said you were going this next, so I hope you see this._

**Natalie's POV**

The rest of the Cullens seemed disappointed when they realised things had gone back to the way they were. I wondered if they blamed me. Jasper was avoiding me this morning and I didn't blame him. After all that had happened yesterday, those shared moments in the kitchen and the meadow. How could I give him hope from moments like those and then completely shut down, merely hours later? I was a monster. Later that same morning, Alice approached me. She looked apprehensive, her usual self-confidence diminshed. I knew that meant she was about to broach a subject she felt uncomfortable about. And if it was uncomfortable for her, it probably would be for me as well.

"What's going on with you and Jasper" she said. Her voice was kind and gentle.

I looked at her shocked. She had been the first person to even approach the subject of me and Jasper's relationship. I could see the concern in her eyes.

"It's just that you haven't been a vampire a long time. You have no idea what it's like being alone for such a long time. And Jasper .." Alice trailed off. Her words stung. It made it sound as though it was only Jasper who was suffering through my cruelty. Couldn't they see that I was suffering too? I was silent, how was I to reply to that? Alice could tell that I was hurt.

"I'm sorry, I, I shouldn't have said anything" she said, stumbling over her words and then rushed from the room, as though she couldn't wait to get away from me.

Great, now I was just chasing people away. The emptiness within me was beginning to grow. I didn't understand what was happening to me. Happening to Jasper and me. Was this all my fault? I wanted these feelings to end, but I had no one to turn to for advice. When had I stopped trusting everyone? I looked down at my wedding ring. How was my marriage to Jasper suppose to last, if it was already in trouble after the first few months? I looked back at the time in the meadow, it seemed so long ago now. Like it was another lifetime. I knew it was that moment that had broken Jasper. Going from being that close to me and than to have me push him away again. It would hurt anyone. Never before had Jasper ignored me. He was skirting around me, refusing to look at me. That hurt, but I knew what I had done had hurt worse. He was only trying to protect himself from me. I really didn't deserve him.

It was the day after Renesme's birthday that I first saw him. All of the Cullens were in the living room. I saw him, literally looking through the window at us. He smiled at me. It seemed to be a loving smile but there also seemed to be some kind of twisted intention behind it. I looked at the rest of the Cullens. Hadn't they seen him? It seemed they hadn't. I turned to look back at the man, but he was gone. I shrugged it off. Obviously vampire eyes weren't as perfect as everyone thought they were.

I couldn't continue to shrug it off however, when I saw him again the next day. I had been sat outside with Bella, Alice, Nessie and Rosalie. Nessie was sat at the pinic table, furiously drawing a nearby tree, her tongue poked out in concentration. He stepped out of the treeline. He was looking straight at me, there was a strange longing in his eyes. This time I registered the fact he was a vampire. I turned to look at Bella, Alice and Rosalie. Again they hadn't seen him, although he was in plain sight. I refused to look back in the man's direction. It had to be hallucination. I was seeing someone who wasn't there. And worse of all! I was hallucinating about a man, when I already had a loving and caring boyfriend. I tried my hardest not to think about the man around Edward. I would never forgive myself, if Jasper found out the truth. The pain and hurt he would feel. The rejection. There was already enough pain in his eyes, I wasn't going to add any more to it.

I continued to see him and I refused to acknowledge his prescence. I was not going crazy. I hoped if I ignored these hallucinations, they would just go away. I should have known better. Eventually I decided to tell Carlisle if the hallucinations were still continuing by the end of the week, there was just something not natural about these visions.

On a Friday, we were all sat around the table. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I refused to look up, I already knew what feelings would be displayed in their eyes. Disappointment, regret, anger, concern, sadness. To be honest it was all beginning to blur into one for me. A numbness was gradually taking over me and that scared me more than anything. Working up a little courage, I glanced up at Jasper. He was sitting at the farthest corner of the table from me. I was surprised to meet his strong gaze, he had been watching me. He gave me such a sad small smile, that I nearly broke. I smiled sadly back at him. Despite the distance between us, I still loved him as much as I ever had. I don't think he knew that. Suddenly I was brought down to earth with a bump, when Rosalie snarled at me. I looked at her, shocked. There was no mistaking the dark look in her eyes. She had had enough of me hurting Jasper and now she was fighting back.

"Rosalie!" Jasper said, though it came out as more of a growl. Here he was still defending me after everything. Jasper really was my guardian angel and with that thought I couldn't take anymore.

I had to get out of this house, it felt like it was suffocating me. I was fed up of seeing the concerned expressions on Carlisle and Esme's faces. I was fed up of the disappointed look on Alice, Jack, Emmett, Edward and Bella's faces, once they realised that Jasper's and I's relationship was not in fact healing. I was fed up of the anger in Rosalie's eyes as I continued to hurt her brother. Most of all I was hurt to see the pained expression in Jasper's eyes. Simply put I had had enough. I stood up suddenly from the table, sending my chair flying backwards across the room, startling the Cullens.

"I'm going hunting" I said before racing out the back door, not giving the Cullens the time to argue with me. I ran and ran and ran. Soon I realised I was far out of reach of my usual hunting area. I didn't care, the run had given me the opportunity to beat some of my frustration out, into the ground. Suddenly guilt overtook me. I shouldn't have left like that. Now not only was I hurting Jasper, but I was also hurting the rest of them and after all they had done for me. I truly felt like a terrible person. I would feed and then go back and apologise.

I always go hunting alone. I don't like people to watch me while I hunt, while I feed. I knew that it was a natural part of being a vampire but the human side of me was constantly screaming at me. I would have felt ashamed of my actions if I was not alone when I hunted. The Cullens seemed to understand this and although Carlisle didn't like it, he allowed me to hunt alone. I was just about to pounce on an unsuspecting deer, when I heard it. Someone was approaching me, it was too stealthy to be a human. At first I thought that it was one of Cullens, though none of them had ever disturbed me in midst of a hunting trip before. Then I realised I didn't recognise the scent. I saw a figure approach, all my instincts were telling me to run, but instead I stayed. Then I realised who the figure was. It had been the vampire I had been seeing for past couple of days. The vampire no one else but me could see.

You know there is one one thing that will make you feel even crazier than seeing things that nobody else can. And that's when the that person, that you can only see, starts talking to you.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. I wouldn't be able to carry on without all the support your lovely reviews supply. And especially for Lily Swan, there is some twerpy Alec's POV, as she wanted to hear more from him. No Jasper I'm afraid, but I promise he'll be in the next chapter! Take care and please review, I need them like Natalie and Jasper need each other and that's saying a lot._

**Natalie's POV**

"Hello Natalie" he said. His voice sounded refined and he spoke fluently. I could clearly see his blood red eyes and for some reason I briefly wondered when was the last time he had fed. He was taller than me, then again who wasn't? His physique was most like Edward's though his shoulders were slightly broader. My eyes met his and I was surprised by what I found in them. It was want. But what exactly was it that he wanted? I took a step back and took a defensive stance as my vampire instincts kicked in. I could feel my muscles primed for the fight-or-flight instinct, but for me it would be more for the latter of the two. I had the feeling this vampire had more than a few years experience on me. It wasn't a fight I could win.

"Strange you should know my name, yet I don't know yours?" I said. I don't why I was bothering to talk to him. Now that I was up close, I was pretty sure that he wasn't an illusion. But why was he here then? I knew that it had something to do with the want in his eyes.

"Why my little angel, my name is Alec" he said. The name struck a chord with me, but I couldn't place it and to be honest I was too distracted by the fact he had called me 'his little angel'. It was what Jasper always called me, but only when no one else was around to hear it. It was his secret name for me. So how had Alec known about it. Could he read minds like Edward? It was either that or he had been watching us. I wasn't too fond of either option.

"You don't belong here" Alec continued. I stiffened at this, it was what I had thought many times myself, but I didn't like a stranger announcing the idea out into the open. How did he seem to know so much about me?

"I could say the same about you" I said, turning the comment around on him and avoiding more sensitive issues.

"Well, I've come to get what I wanted" he stated as if it should be obvious why he was here. I knew then who he was after. There was no way he was getting anyway near my niece.

"You're not having Renesme!" I snapped, preparing to run back to the Cullen house, telling them of this Alec person and then promptly returning with them to kick his ass. But what he said next, stopped me in my tracks.

"I'm not here for the girl" Alec said. I turned to look at him, there was a serious look upon his face. He continued.

"Tell me, Natalie do you really want to stay here? I can tell from your eyes that it's hurting you to remain. I've seen Jasper hurt you. Everyone else is leaping to his defense, but what about you? Where's your sympathy? I see that he hurts you. I see that he doesn't deserve you. I mean you hunt alone, does that really sound like you belong with this coven?"

"I don't believe your lies!" I yelled, although the doubt inside me was almost crippling me.

"I believe you are the one lying. Come with me Natalie? I'll take good care of you. You'll be mine forever" he said.

I didn't like the way he was objectifying me. I didn't like the way he was making me feel. I looked in his eyes again. I realised the want that I had seen earlier was not in fact want. It was the need/desire to possess something. I realised with a sinking feeling, that something was me. He had been telling the truth earlier. He wasn't here for Renesme, he was here for me.

"You've been watching me!" I mumbled as realisation began to dawn.

"Someone had to. To make sure you were okay. Which you clearly aren't" he said. He didn't seemed troubled that I had caught onto the fact, that he had been spying on me. I nearly shivered. Alec was like some twisted version of my guardian angel. Jasper was my only guardian angel.

"My little angel.." he began to say.

"Don't call me that" I said, cutting him off. True, Jasper hadn't called me that for a while, what with the state of our relationship these last few months, but only Jasper was allowed to call me that. I didn't like the way Alec was taking Jasper's words and trying to make them his own. It was as though he was trying to take over Jasper's place in my life.

"They don't care for you" his words were likes knifes, cutting away the walls that I had built up to keep the hurt from over-flowing, from over-powering me. Was he right? Look at the way Rosalie had behaved earlier. Did she really care about me? The way Alice had thought Jasper was the only one suffering. Did she genuinely believe that Jasper had been the only one suffering or had she only cared that he was. That it didn't matter that I was too? I had always thought that Cullen's had accepted me into their family, because of the person I was. But now, had they just accepted me just because I happened to be Jasper's wife? I thought of Jasper then and fiddled with my necklace. The same one Jasper had given me on my birthday, when I had still been human. And what about Jasper? We had been through so much together. Did he still care for me? I imagined how he would feel if I left. Pain. That was what my answer was. He would feel pain, because he still loved me. And I still loved him. This man was playing with my feelings. It was time to stop it.

"Enough with the mind games!" I yelled, the anger boiling to the surface, all the frustration I had felt over last couple months only served to fuel the fire.

"Jasper loves me and I'm not leaving the Cullens. They're my family" I said. There was an icy edge to my voice that even I had never heard before.

"You mean, you don't want to leave with me?" he whispered. He looked stunned, as though as he hadn't expected me to refuse. His face darkened and if I had still been human, I swear my heart would have been racing.

"I'm doing this for our happiness, remember that" Alec said. I stiffened at that. I didn't like his tone of voice and what it implied. What was he about to do?

**Alec's POV**

I had hoped to covince her to leave with me willingly. To be honest I had assumed that was what was going to happen. I hadn't even thought that she would refuse me. It made the need to possess her even more intense, more violent.

I couldn't waste another moment. I concentrated and felt my power well up within me.I sent the wave of mist (that represented my power) out towards her. I was the only one who could see it. As it creeped towards her, I felt my sense of anticipation increase. The mist enveloped her, surrounding her body. She froze in her place, her senses completely cut. She stood unmoving as though she was an ice sculture. I approached her slowly, relishing the opportunity to be this close to the object of my desire. Taking the chance my powers provided me with. I reached up, and slowly caressed her soft cheek with one finger. She stood unmoving, unaware of my actions. My finger travelled downwards and traced the line of her lips. She really was lovely. Suddenly I pulled back. There was enough time for that later. We needed to be gone from here, before the Cullens realised she was missing. We were running from this place and most importantly running from the one person who could stand in between me and what I wanted. We were going to leave Jasper behind. But one more thing needed to be done before we left here. I leant down and picked her hand up in my own, with my free hand I slipped the simple gold band off her finger. I dropped the wedding ring on the floor. I picked her up and began to run, a smile was spread across my face.

She was mine now and nobody could take her away from me.


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter was uploaded especially early for Lily Swan, simply because she just gives the longest reviews ever. Thank you to everyone who reviews and those who take the time to read this. Please review, I love hearing from you guys. Take care!_

**Jasper's POV**

I could feel the air rush past me as Natalie ran out the door. I could feel her hurt and distress. I wanted to run after her, but didn't, knowing that she needed her space. Instead I turned my deadly gaze to Rosalie.

"What was that for?" I snarled, barely controlling my anger. Rosalie stood up and looked back at me, a fire in her eyes. Emmett realising that a fight was imminent, put a hand on Rosalie's shoulder in order to calm her down, but she was having none of it.

"The others may be happy to stand by while Natalie continues to hurt you over and over again, but I'm not" she said. Her voice was low and calm but there was a finality to it.

"Do not blame Natalie for any of this" I hissed.

"She's to blame! All she does is hurt you and I'm fed up of seeing the constant pain in your eyes. She doesn't care about you!" Rosalie shrieked, her calm demeanor long forgotten about. I roared at her and lept at her, but was pushed back by Emmett. He looked angry. Everyone looked angry. Angry that I had attacked Rosalie.

"Stay away from her" Emmett growled at me, his stance low and defensive, ready to protect his wife, if I tried attacking again. I backed off feeling guilty. I knew Rosalie only cared about me. It was the only reason she was doing this. She was trying to protect me.

"My relationship with Natalie, is none of your business" I muttered before leaving the room. Behind me I could hear Rosalie continue to talk.

"See! Natalie's ripping this family apart!"

"Shut up" Esme suddenly snapped and I could hear her as she ran from the room, sobbing. I ran to my room, shut the door and turned the stereo on as loud as I could, in an attempt to drown out the rest of my family's conversation. I wasn't interested in hearing what else they had to say about me and Natalie's relationship.

I laid there on my bed with my eyes closed, although I knew that I would not sleep. It was times like this that I wish I could sleep. To have a little respite from the real world. I don't know how long I laid there, trying not to think of anything, or more specifically trying not to think about Natalie. I heard a knock on the door. I opened my eyes and realised that it was evening now. The door opened to reveal Carlisle. He had a concerned look on his face, though lately that was nothing unusual.

"Natalie hasn't come back from her hunting trip" he said. I jumped up from the bed, instantly worried about her. Had something happened to her? Was she hurt? I felt guilty then, I knew I should have gone after her, when she had ran off earlier. I was her husband. I was suppose to protect her. Then again, I hadn't exactly been a very good husband lately. I followed Carlisle downstairs. My family was already there, getting ready to search for her. Even Rosalie was there looking considerable meek. I was not used to seeing her like that. Bella was to stay behind with Renesme. The young girl looked frightened and I knew she was upset about her Auntie's disappearance.

"Is Auntie Tally alright?" I heard her ask her mother. I drowned out Bella's response, not wanting to hear her answer. Everyone set off in twos. I was partnered with Edward. Everyone else went off witht their partners, with strict instructions to meet back at the house at nine, no matter what they found.

Edward and I headed towards one of Natalie's most favourite parts of the forest. Edward kept glancing at me, as though he expected me to break down at any moment. It's nice to know that my family have such faith in my sanity.

"We'll find her" he whispered to me, but there was an unidentifiable look on his face. I examined his feelings and realised that he was keeping something from me. It was plain to see he was worried. We searched for four hours, as the deadline to return to home crept closer, I became more and more frustrated. I refused to go home. I was not leaving until I had found Natalie. There was so many things I wanted to apologise about. For ignoring her. For not being there. And most of all, for not showing my love for her enough. In the end Edward literally dragged me home. I only let him, because he said the others might have some news.

Due to my refusal to abandon the search, Edward and I were the last to return home. We were only five minutes late, but I could that Bella had been worried. I could hear Nessie sleeping in Edward's old room, upstairs. But the one person I wanted to see wasn't there. They hadn't found Natalie. As I realised this, I turned to leave the house again. If she wasn't here, I was going to go look for her again. Carlisle put his hand out to stop me. He looked so worried and mostly just worn out.

"Jasper. There's something we need to show you" he said. I looked at him and then at everyone else. They all looked concerned. Rosalie, if it was possible, looked even meeker.

"She wouldn't" Edward whispered, looking sadly at Bella, as though he was expecting her to deny whatever he had just heard in everyone else's minds. Bella just smiled at him sadly and looked as though she was about to cry at any second.

"What's going on?" I asked. I could hear my voice tremble as I spoke. Was Natalie dead? Was that what they had found? Had they found her body? Emmett approached me cautiously a sadness in his eyes that looked out of place on Emmett. I realised that his right hand was wrapped around something. He lifted his hand to my chest level and began to unfurl his fingers to reveal Natalie's wedding ring. I felt confused, what was going on? I took the ring, it felt cold even to me.

"We found it in Fredias mountain range. It's way out of Natalie's usual hunting area. There was no other sign of her" Emmett said.

"I'm sorry. I should of told you earlier" Edward said. He looked distraught. The others looked just as surprised as me at his words. Was this the something he had been keeping from me?

"You should told me what?" I asked. My voice was still shaking.

"Lately, Natalie's been thinking that you would be better off without her" Edward said, not daring to meet my eyes. That was when it sunk in. Natalie had left me. I howled and chucked the dining room table across the room. I heard Bella run upstairs to comfort Renesme who had been woken up by my actions. I didn't care. The hurt was undeniable. Everything that was in my path, was destroyed. The others let me carry on with my rampage. All of them fled the room, all except Edward. I knew he could hear my pain. I slammed my palms down on the wall, leaving two large indents and I rested my forehead against the wall. Natalie was gone and she was not coming back. I loved her so much and she had just left. I paused. This wasn't her fault, it was mine. I had chased her away.

"This isn't your.." Edward began to object, but I cut him off.

"Edward, you're my brother and I love you. But right now, there is nothing you can say or do, that will make me feel better, so don't even try" I was even surprised by how calm my voice sounded, because deep inside I was anything but. I felt Edward squeeze my shoulder before he too left the room. I missed her so much already.

I could feel the blame that everyone was feeling. Natalie had left behind a huge, gaping hole in this family. I felt as though I had been ripped apart. The pain I had experienced when I had still lived with Maria, was nothing compared to what I was feeling now. What was I going to do without her? She was my other half. She helped me to fight the monster within. She had never given up on me. Not until now, anyway.

Worse of all, was there was no way to find Natalie. No way for me to convince her to come back. I wanted to tell her that I loved her. I tried to think about the day I first met her, remembering the kindness that was in her eyes, but all I could see now, was that haunting pain that had been a permanent feature in her eyes, these last few months. Why hadn't I stopped it then? What if instead of ignoring her, I had talked about our problems with her? What if I hadn't been so wrapped up in my own pain? What if I had gone after her earlier, when she first left, would I have been able to convince her to stay?

I stopped. What ifs didn't matter anymore. Natalie, the love of my life was gone. And without her I was lost.


	7. Chapter 7

_First of all a big thank you to **marthaintheskywithdiamonds, Chel88, kwisy, Lily Swan, ProcrastinatingPyro09, Titch898, AliceCullenJasperCullen4Eva15 **and** Gemini-xo. **Please review, I get the feeling this isn't as popular as the previous story and I don't want to continue writing something, that people aren't enjoying. Please comment to let me know your views._

**Natalie's POV**

How could I have been so stupid? There is nothing more frightening than losing all of your senses. No sense of smell, touch, taste and unable to see or hear anything. It's like an overwhelming darkness. Having your senses cut off, also gave you a lot of time to think, seeing as your thoughts are the only thing that works. I was scared beyond belief. I became even more scared once I realised who Alec was. Once I put together the name along with his power, I came up with Alec from the Volturi. And I, instead of just running, had had a freaking conversation with the guy. And now, now I had no idea what was happening. It was just darkness, darkness and more darkness. I remember Jasper telling me about the Volturi. He had mentioned Alec. I rememeber being scared by Alec's power, as Jasper explained it to me. To be able to shut someone down like that? I couldn't think of anything worse.

When my senses returned, I found myself alone in lying on a bed in a dark room. I looked over to the dim window, the only light in the room came from the full moon. It was night. Had the Cullen's realised that I was missing yet? I could hear someone moving in the room next to me. I assumed that it was Alec. I could smell something too. An all too familiar foul smell. Blood. Human blood. It was with shock that I realised the smell was coming from my clothes. I looked down to see a bloody handprint smeared on the bottom of my white shirt. It seemed Alec had gone hunting when I had been under his influence. I could already see it all in my mind. Him stalking his victim, blood already flowing from a wound in their neck. The victim clutching the bottom of my shirt, pleading, begging for help. And I had just stood there, doing nothing as Alec had ended their life, simply because I hadn't known what was going on. I trembled. I wanted to rip my shirt off and scrub at my skin. Rid myself of the overwhelming smell. The overwhelming smell of innocence.

I struggled to calm myself. This was not helping my situation. To be honest I didn't know what exactly my situation was. I thought back to what I did know. Alec was a vampire and not any vampire. He was a member of the Volturi. For some reason he was obsessed with me and had been spying on me. But I had never met Alec before. He had certainly not seen me when he had previously been in Forks with the rest of the Volturi. I had been in next state over, thanks to Jasper's actions. So he had to have had another reason for being in Forks. I wondered what it was. Renesme of course. For the first time of my capture, I was grateful for it. If Alec was here with me, he wasn't anywhere near Nessie. The Volturi must have sent him. It was the only thing that made sense. Alec had been sent to spy on us. I always thought the Volturi would be back eventually. They didn't seem to be the kind of people who would just let us have one over them. I wandered how long Alec had been watching us.

My head snapped back up, when I heard footsteps approach the door. I trembled but I stopped myself before the door opened. I couldn't let him see that I was scared. I wasn't too worried about him knowing that I was scared, but more scared that he would try to comfort me. I had already realised that his desire for me, wasn't exactly healthy. For either of us. It was a consuming obsession. Alec entered the room a small smile played on his face. In his hand he carried a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I thought you could use a change of clothes" he explained. He placed the pile of clothes on the end of the bed.

"The bathroom is just through the door on the left. I'll wait in the hall for you. We have a lot to talk about" Alec said and without another word he left the room, closing the door behind him. I could hear him settling down on the ground just to the side of my door. So he really was going to wait for me. I wanted to refuse his gesture of new clothes, just to spite him. I wanted to remain in my old clothes, my warm, comfortable clothes that smelled of home. However, the smell of blood was overpowering. I had to get rid of them. I passed through the door that Alec had indicated and entered the en-suite bathroom. I removed my blood-stained clothes and placed them in the corner of the room and entered the shower. The warm water run down my shoulders and washed the blood away. I took my time, not really wanting to face Alec again. I knew trying to escape would be useless, as soon as I started to run, he would shut my senses down. Then again if I didn't try to escape the creep might actually think I liked him. I rested my forehead against the wall. Was Jasper missing me? I had only just had that thought when I looked down to my finger and realised my wedding ring was missing. I felt a sadness overwhelming me. Alec had removed any sign that I belonged with anybody else but him. At least I still had my necklace, Alec obviously hadn't worked out the importance of it yet. I exited the shower, dried and dressed myself in the new clothes Alec had provided me with. I picked up my necklace and went to clasp it on, when I paused, my hands hovering about my neck. Changing my mind, I slipped the necklace into the pocket of my jeans. If I continued to wear it, Alec might become curious. He would only have to look at the back of the pendant, see the inscription, to know it's importance to me. I couldn't afford to lose the only bit of Jasper I had left. It's curious to think how much a simple necklace can affect you. I could feel the weight of it in my pocket and it comforted me. It made me feel as if I was saying to Alec, that by keeping my necklace that I already belonged to somebody else. I would never be his.

Alec opened the bedroom door to see me. He obviously hadn't trusted that I would have gone to meet him after my shower. He smiled at me. I didn't smile back.

"Much better" he said, looking at me appreciatively. I might look better, but I certainly didn't feel better. In fact I was feeling much worse. His eyes were bright and it only served to remind me of the hunting trip he must of taken when I was out of it. Mainly to distract myself from the memory of the blood on my shirt. I asked him a question.

"Why were you watching the Cullen's originally, before you began stalking me" I asked. I swear Alec's smile widened at the word 'stalking'.

"Renesme of course. The Volturi sent me along with Chelsea. But then I found something much more interesting to watch" he said. He made to approach, motioning as if he was about to stroke my hair. I took a step backwards. The last part of his sentence would have frightened me, if I wasn't so busy concentrating on one previous word he had said.

"Chelsea?" I questioned. Was she still there watching the Cullens? Was Nessie safe with her around?

"I expect she'll be gone now. She'll no longer have me to hide her from the Cullens with my power" he said. I felt relief flood me at this. In a way I kind of felt sorry for Chelsea. Afterall, she was the one who now had to go back to Volturi and tell them that Alec had kidnapped me and run away. There was a reason the phrase, 'Don't shoot the messenger' was created.

Chelsea, that name was familiar too. What had Jasper told me before about her? For some reason it was insanely important that I remembered what her power was. It was something to do with relationships. She had the abilty to..... I suddenly remembered with a sinking feeling. She had the ability to pull relationships apart. Suddenly I didn't feel so sorry for Chelsea anymore. I looked at Alec, not letting my feelings show.

"So how long have you had Chelsea pulling at the strings of mine and Jasper's relationship?" I asked cooly, my tone at complete contrasts with the utter turmoil I felt inside. I was angry at Alec for what he had done. I felt guilty about all the mean thoughts I had ever had about Jasper, now that I knew the way he had been acting, the way we had both acting, was only down to Chelsea's power. I also felt happiness because I now truly knew that Jasper loved me and cared for me as much he ever had. Alec looked stunned that I had figured it out. It was the first time I had saw him lost for words. He recovered quickly though.

"It was what was best for you" he stated bluntly, but the darkness in his eyes betrayed the coolness in his voice.

I place my hands on the back of the wooden chair infront of me and squeezed as my anger surfaced.

"You have any idea what you put me through? What you put Jasper through?" I said. The back of chair suddenly gave way under the pressure I was applying to it, leaving my hands covered in sawdust. I wished my hands had been around Alec's neck instead.

"What do I care for Jasper!" he muttered. Suddenly he grabbed me and dragged me to the bedroom I had originally been in. He flung me in. Apparently he was not happy about the turn the conversation had taken. I would have fought against him, but the sudden fire that had erupted in his eyes petrified me. The door slammed shut, locking me in. I could hear Alec walking away. In one final moment of defiance I screamed at the door:

"I love Jasper and there's nothing you can do to change that!"

I leaned against the wall and thought of Jasper then. Of Jasper and the Cullens. Would they be able to rescue me? How would they know where I was? How would they get round Alec's power? A thought crossed my mind then. What if they didn't know I was taken? What if they thought if I had ran away? With that thought I somehow knew, that would be what they thought. All the signs would've pointed to it. I had been pulling away from the group. The argument with Rosalie wouldn't have helped. And if they had searched for me? All they would have found would have been my trail, miles outside my own hunting area and my wedding ring lying on the forest floor. No rescue was coming for me. Alec had got what he had wanted. I would be his, for all eternity.

Suddenly feeling weighed down by the hopelessness of the situation, I slid my back down the wall, pulling my knees to my chest as I sat down on the floor. I rested my head on my knees and with that movement began to sob.


	8. Chapter 8

_Yay! I've FINALLY, FINALLY finished Alec's POV! A big thanks to **Jess, ProcrastinatingPyro09, Titch898, XxPhilxX, Chel88 and Lily Swan** who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed but especially my sister Jess. Please review. I need them like Natalie and Jasper need each other._

**Alec's POV**

I strode down the hall way, feeling the anger reverberate within. I could hear Natalie sobbing in her room. Good. Let her cry. Things had been going so well and then she had had to ruin it, by figuring out what Chelsea had been doing. I could still remember her passing words.

_"I love Jasper and there's nothing you can do to change that!" _

Well that could and would change. Afterall, I had all of eternity to wait. I would have prefererred it if she hadn't figured out that Chelsea had been pulling apart her and Jasper's relationship. Afterall, it would be much easier to make her love me, if she thought Jasper didn't care for her. However, I wasn't going let something as trivial as that, set me off my goal. Natalie would come to care for me, the way she cared for Jasper. I would not be content until I had posessed her in everyway possible.

I walked to the living room and looked at the object in the far corner of the room. It was covered by a dust sheet. This object had been the reason I chose this house. I pulled at the white sheet and it fell to the floor to reveal a beautiful oak piano. I caressed the wood. I had heard Natalie play before. I had heard the music flow from the Cullen household. I remember hearing her fingers gently tap the keys. I wanted her to play for me. And only me.

Natalie was quiet now, her sobbing had ceased, but she hadn't moved yet. I absent-mindedly tapped a few of the keys. I had begun to realise that this wasn't going to be easy as I had thought. I had originally thought that she would soon forget about Jasper. I knew that wasn't the case anymore, not now that she realised he truly loved her. No! What they had, wasn't love, because I was the only one who was allowed to love her, and I knew that she would have never experienced true love until she loved me.

I could still feel the burning hunger inside of me, even though I had just fed recently. This was a different kind of hunger and it was hard for me to believe, but it was even more intense than my bloodlust. It was the kind of hunger that could only be sated by one person. Natalie. Her concern for Jasper riled me, she was supposed to be mine.

I turned on my heels and stalked back to Natalie's bedroom. I flung the door open. She was sat on the floor. Her face seemed paler than usual. Although she had been crying, her eyes were not red and were devoid of tears. As she was vampire, it was to be expected, but she was so in touch with her human side, it seemed wrong not to see those signs.

"I have a present for you" I said, displaying none of my previous anger. Her eyes were cautious. A mixture of feelings swirled in her eyes, it made me want her even more. It felt as though her intense gaze was burning my skin. I welcomed the feeling. It was so long since I had felt anything. I hadn't even wanted to, until I had seen her. I looked forward to the day that her gaze would make me feel other things. I held my hand out to her. She stood up, but glared at my hand. I pulled it back.

"It will come in time" I said. It wasn't an observation. It was an command. She would grow to adore me. I walked out of the door towards the living room. I knew she would follow. What other choices did she have? She knew she could not win a fight against me. She knew if she ran my powers would stop her in her tracks. I was confident in my position. I was like the hunter who knew he had his prey cornered.

Soon enough her footsteps could be heard following me. She arrived slowly in the living room and I turned to look at her. There was a fire in her eyes. Interesting how her eyes always gave away her feelings. I felt the desire to touch her, but struggled against the need. She would come to me willingly. I motioned towards the piano.

"I know you enjoy playing" I said.

"I would like it, if you played for me" I asked. She finally turned to meet my gaze.

"I won't play for you!" she said, her voice quiet and low. I shrugged as if it didn't matter, but the fire within me grew. Didn't the realise the more she fought against me, the more she defied me, the stronger the need to possess her became? If her behaviour didn't change, I might not be so nice in the near future. I wanted her to come to me willingly, but if that didn't happen, I was more than happy to scare her into being with me. Fear I had found, was a very powerful form of persuasion.

I needed the peace and the quiet, where her accusing voice could not be heard. Knowing I would probably regret it later, I focused and the mist surrounded her once again. She stood still, her senses cut off.

"Please. Stop it!" she said. I could hear the fear in her voice. It made me reconsider what I was about to do, but the hunger was too strong. I approached her, she didn't realise that she was shaking.

"Alec, please don't do this. Give me my senses back" I heard her continue to say. I blocked her voice out. I didn't want to hear it begging, filled with innocence. I stood directly infront of her, first letting my eyes flow over the curves of her body. Hesistantly, I cupped her face with my palm, enjoying the feel of her soft skin under it. My thumb gently stroked her bottom lip, so full, how I longed to kiss her. My hand travelled downwards to cup her neck, my thumb this time caressed the hollow of her collarbone. Her skin was still so soft. Was it this soft everywhere? I stepped back and waited, enjoying the sense of power it gave me, to watch her shiver as she wondered what I was doing to her. Eventually I withdrew the mist, tiring of my own games. I smiled at her pleasantly as her sight along with the rest of her senses returned.

She glared at me, but despite this she still looked distinctly vulnerable.

"How could you?" she whispered. She turned on her heel and fled from room to the 'relative' safety of her own room.

I smiled to myself, as I remembered caressing her face and neck. She really was everything I had imagined her to be.


	9. Chapter 9

_Next chapter. To be honest I'm not too thrilled with it. I wanted to say a mega hanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, **Lily Swan, ProcrastinatingPyro09, Chel88, XxPhilxX, jess **and **DisastrousOl'Me. **You guys rock. End of story. Please review and everyone take care. I would also like to take this chance to wish everyone a Happy Valentine's Day, especially if you're single like myself._

**Natalie's POV**

I had never felt so vulnerable before. I could only just imagine what that man had done to me, when my senses had been cut off. I had never felt so violated before. I wished desperately for Jasper. Surely he knew I would never leave him? But I knew my hope was in vain. Jasper would think I had abandoned him. If only he knew how much I wanted to be with him right now. I needed him now, more than ever. I was left alone all night and the rest of the following day. No Alec came to visit me. Apparently he had got his kicks from yesterday's events. I felt so alone right now. Abandoned by all, except the one person I did want to leave me behind. I could also feel my hunger burning inside of me, but that pain felt strangely disminshed by the pain in my heart.

Evening had came, when I heard Alec approach the room. I backed away from the door. Visions all the things Alec could do to me, flashing before my eyes. The door opened and I stiffened involuntarily.

"Natalie. I'm going hunting. I'll bring you back some animal blood" he said pleasantly, as though he was announcing he was about to go to a PTA meeting. I knew what was coming next. Darkness flooded my senses. It seemed he was leaving me behind on this hunting trip.

**Third person's POV**

Alec's hunger was stirring within him, he couldn't understand how Natalie had survived her hunger for so long. She had not tasted one drop of blood these last couple of days. He, himself, was ravenous. Yet, he didn't like leaving her alone. He felt paranoid. As if Jasper or any of the other Cullens was about to swoop in and take her away from the house, while he was out hunting. Alec could hear a human walking in the woods. Usually Alec would have waited for someone to pass by, closer to his home, but he needed to be back with Natalie, so he headed for the one meal he could hear and smell. It was in his haste to return to her, that Alec made a mistake. Running after his meal, the distance between Natalie and him increased, until his powers were no longer effecting her. Alec was too distracted to notice.

**Natalie's POV**

My senses flooded back so fast, that the smell, sights and sounds almost overwhelmed me. I was surprised to find that Alec was not present in the house. Hardly believing my luck, I crept cautiously from my room, half expecting this to be some kind of cruel trick devised by Alec. I found my way to the top of the stairs and I realised with a start that I had never been downstairs in this house. Not that I would have to worry about finding my way around. I could already see my escape in the form of the front door, situated in front of the stairs. It was straight line from walking down the stairs and walking through the door. Could it really be that easy? I rushed down the stairs and through the door half expecting Alec to jump out and stop me in my tracks, just as I made it to the front door. The door fell off it's hinges as I pushed it opened with such a ferocity. I took in a deep breath of fresh air, savouring frredom. I took a moment to gather myself, to order my senses and work out which direction home was in. It didn't take me long. The thought of Jasper's prescence was like a beacon call for my heart. I knew where home was. I took off running through the trees, giggling wildy to myself, as I was so overjoyed by my escape. I could hardly believe that Alec had wandered so far off in search of his meal, that he lost his control over me. My joy soon came crashing down though, when I heard a cry of fear. I stopped in my tracks as I focused in on the cry. I could sense the person who had made it, not too far off. It was female, I could tell by the cry and I could hear her heart beating erractically in fear. I could also tell she wasn't alone. Someone was stalking her. That someone was a vampire. And that vampire was Alec. I was torn between what to do. I knew I should help. It wasn't in me to just stand by and let her die, but I also knew that if I went to help her, I could kiss any chance of escape good-bye. I sighed. If Jasper had been here, I knew he would understand what I was about to do. I turned in the direction of the girl and just prayed that I would make it in time. I heard the the girl scream again and I tried to push myself further. My speed didn't increase though, I was already working flat out. I came out on a path that meandered through the words. I saw Alec hunched over the girl, too consumed by his blood frenzy to notice me. The young girl was sprawled against the ground, wisps of blonde hair escaping her bun. She could of been no more than fifteen years old. She was fifteen and already getting ready to die. The fury consumed me and I leapt at Alec, slamming into him and pulling him from the girl. We landed some distance away from the girl who had now began to scream in pain as the venom took hold. Alec glared at me for disturbing his meal. I knew I had to do something, before he shut my senses off and finished the girl off.

"Alec, please don't do this. Just leave the girl alone, you've fed now" I pleaded with him, the anger didn't disappear from his face, but he hadn't yet cut my senses off, so I knew he must of been listening to what I was saying.

"Let's go back home. I'll play for you" I offered stuggling to keep my voice calm. I reached out and gently took his hand, hoping that my touch would convince him of my words. Nothing mattered at the moment, except helping the girl. Alec looked at me as though he was truly seeing me, I struggled against my instinct to rip my hand from his grasp, when his thumb started to trace circles on my wrist.

"Okay" Alec said finally, after what seemed to be an eternity. I made to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Why do you want to see her?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice, but then again I hadn't expected him to understand.

"I just need to" I replied, not liking the pleading quality to my voice, but knowing that it was needed. Alec let me go, nodding his agreement. I didn't like the fact that I had just handed control of me, over to him, but I couldn't think about that now.

I ran over to the girl and smoothed her blonde hair back from her face. I could see the pain in her eyes as she screamed and writhed in pain. I desperately wished that I had got here earlier, before she had been bitten. I wished that there was more I could do for her now. Using my body to shield my movements from Alec's eyes. I pulled my necklace from my pocket and placed it in the girl's hand. She clutched at it, knowing that it was important even through the fog that was her pain.

"The Cullens, Forks" I whispered to her, knowing that Alec was too distracted to pay any attention to my words. These words were the only help I could give her. They were also my only hope of escape. Alec's arm wrapped around my waist then and I stiffened, afraid he had heard my words or that he would see the necklace.

"She's not worth it" he said in a cool voice. His disregard for everyone except himself (and recently me) chilled me to very core. If being a vampire makes me as cold as that, I hope that Jasper would do the right thing and end it for me. I knew then I had to get away from Alec and soon, otherwise I would become like him, cold and uncaring, that other people were suffering around me. Alec pulled me to my feet and I provided no resistance. He exchanged his grasp from my waist to my wrist and dragged me from the clearing. I struggled in vain against him, keeping my gaze set firmly on the girl, until a tree blocked my view. I could still hear her though, screaming in pain. I knew I would remember this day for as long as I lived. Her innocent eyes displaying such pain would haunt me for the rest of my existence.

All my hopes of rescue laid with that girl. I had to hope that she heard my words through the pain. I had to hope she would follow my words. I had to hope that the girl's new bloodlust would not get in the way.

Still it was better than no hope at all.


	10. Chapter 10

_Big thanks to my reviewers **Lily Swan, Jess-Tyson, XxPhilxX, ProcrastinatingPyro09, Chel88 **and** DisastrousOl'Me. **Lily, Jasper is back! I have also just realised that in my plan for this, I don't have another Alec POV planned, as it didn't really fit in. However, I thought it would be a bit weird if I had a lot of Alec POV at the beginning of the story than none in the rest of it. So please let me know your thoughts. I would appreciate the help. Now, on with the story and please review._

**Jasper's POV**

It had only been a couple of days since Natalie had left me. Time is supposed to heal all wounds and as a vampire all I had was time. Yet I knew that all of eternity, would never cure me of this pain. I still couldn't understand how she could have left me. Sometimes I was angry at her, but most of time, I just felt hurt and guilty. I felt as though I had chased her away. Everyone was avoding me, or it was more like I was avoiding them. If I couldn't have Natalie, I didn't want to talk to anyone. Only Edward and Carlisle had dared approach me, but neither of them had gotten very far. I was sat at the piano. I could remember many times that Natalie had been sat here. Strands of her hair, would fall forward as she leaned down to watch the keys. At times she would glance at me and smile gently, before returning her attention to the piano. The memories were so clear. They haunted me. I could hear Edward approach me and place his hand on my shoulder. I didn't bother to look up and I fought the urge to shrug him off, knowing that it would be cruel.

"Jasper. You cannot keep treating yourself like..." Edward began to say, but he soon trailed off. I focused back into my surroundings, wondering why he had trailed off. I soon realised why, when I heard someone moving towards the house. They were moving too fast to be human.

"Natalie!" I called out, the hope rising in me. She had come back. I pushed back from the piano stool so quickly, that it flew backwards and would've hit Edward, if it wasn't for his vampire reflexes. I rushed towards the backdoor and flew out of it. I could hear the rest of the family (except Bella and Nessie, who were at their house) follow me. I stumbled to a stop when I saw her. I couldn't care less who she was. All I knew, was that she wasn't Natalie. Of course Natalie wouldn't be back, she had left me. For good. The rest of my family took up defensive positions. I knew I should too, but I didn't really care. I was shoved back by Emmett, once he realised I wasn't doing anything to protect myself. I studied the girl. She was scared, bewildered, frustrated and she felt guilty. She had long straight blonde hair and had a figure similiar to Alice's. The thing that struck me most was that she was young, her eyes were red. I could tell that she was a new vampire. She studied us for a second. It seemed as though her vampire instincts were battling with her human feelings. We studied each other for a while, neither of us willing to break the silence.

"Are you the Cullens?" she asked, her voice was defensive. I heard Edward gasp.

"Oh my God" he muttered. The rest of us turned to look at him. He looked at me, a pained expression in his eyes. We turned once again to look at the girl, as we heard her move. The girl's hand was in her pocket and she pulled something out of it. She unfurled her hand to reveal Natalie's necklace. I ran to the girl's side. She recoiled her hand at my sudden approach and snarled at me.

"Where did you get that?" I snarled at her, ready to rip her hand open if need be, in order to get to Natalie's necklace.

"Natalie's in trouble, Jasper. But the girl is not at fault" Edward said, I knew he had been reading her mind. Everyone turned to look at him. The girl was obviously curious at how Edward knew all this.

"Rosalie. Go see Bella. Ask her come to the house. You need to stay with Nessie. It's not safe to bring her to the house. I don't know if the girl can control her bloodlust" Edward said. Rosalie simply nodded, realising the seriousness of the situation and headed off, never turning her back to the new vampire. Edward turned to us, realising that he needed to explain.

"Natalie's been taken by Alec" he said, his gaze never leaving mine.

"What?" I yelled. I was furious. Alec had taken Natalie from me and he needed to pay. I wouldn't rest until he had felt at least half the pain I had felt. How could I think Natalie had left me? The guilt was overwhelming.

"But why?" asked Esme.

"I think he's obsessed with her, from what I can see from her memory" Edward said. I growled at the mention of Alec.

"How would he even know about Natalie?" Alice asked.

"I'll think we'll get more answers, when we find Natalie" said Carlisle.

"We need to find her" I stormed, ready to just rip into something. Prefably Alec.

"What's your name?" Esme asked the girl kindly.

"Elizabeth" the young girl stammered. Once again, Elizabeth placed her hand in front of her, revealing Natalie's pendant.

"I think you should have this. She saved my life" she said, looking at me. I could tell she felt guilty.

"How did she save your life?" I asked, desperate for any information about Natalie.

"That guy. I think you called him Alec. He attacked me. Natalie pulled him off of me. All I felt was pain, but she whispered to me, The Cullens, Forks. What's happened to me?" Elizabeth said. She didn't know what she was.

"We need to go" I said, not willing to let Natalie spend another minute with that monster. She must be so scared. I needed to be with her. I couldn't believe that I had failed to protect her. Again. Bella arrived then, the confusion evident on her face.

"What's going..." she began to ask.

"We'll explain on they way" I interrupted, getting frustrated with every delay. It was finally agreed that Esme would stay behind, to take care of Elizabeth. Rosalie would look after Nessie. Edward after reading Elizabeth's thoughts, was able to direct us to the the place Elizabeth had last seen Natalie. Bella also needed to come. We knew she was the only protection we had against Alec. I couldn't stand the thought of Alec using his powers on Natalie. All the things he could have done to her, while she remained unaware. I felt sickened by the thought of Natalie being alone with that creep.

It took us about a day to reach the spot that Elizabeth had been turned. The girl's blood still smeared the ground. I could still vaguely smell the scent of both Alec and Natalie. The former smell increased my fury and my violent urges grew. The second scent was like coming home. I had been seperated from Natalie for far too long. I needed to be by her side. I needed to protect her. I needed to know that she was safe. I just needed her.

I let out an uncontrallably growl, as everyone worked together to pick up the trail. The trail that would lead us to Natalie. Natalie and him. I was furious that she had been exposed to such a monster. As my anger grew, so did my guilt. I could imagine all too well, what Natalie must have felt. The fear at Alec's intentions. The hopelessness she must have felt, as no rescue had come for her. I had already allowed this monster to abuse her, for far too long. There would be no escape for him.

Carlisle indicated that he had picked up the trail and we all followed his lead. I could tell that Bella was concentrating, already extending her shield to all of us. Her fury had picked up, as we closed in on Alec and Natalie and I was surprised to find that it rivalled my own. We crept through the trees, like the predators we were. Only this time, we were not hunting a deer or any other kind of animal. This time we were hunting a vampire and a dangerous one at that. I could see a house in the distance and Natalie's scent became stronger and I knew that the house was her prison. I struggled to control the growl, that I wanted to release, at the thought of her being trapped in that house with him. My ears picked up the sound of a piano being played and I knew it was her.

"Hold on Natalie. We're coming" I thought to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

_First thing, a big apology to everyone about the lateness of this chapter. I have no excuse other than I really struggled to write this chapter. I. being the genius that I am, managed to combined two of my weaknesses in one chapter. Writing a fight scene *groans* and writing it in Alec's POV *groans even louder*. Thank you for everyone who helped me with the Alec issue. His POV will be returning, but this is the last chapter in which his POV will take up most of the chapter. Thank you to **Jess-Tyson, ProcrastinatingPyro09, Mizz-Emz, Chel88, Lily Swan, XxPhilxX **and** DisastrousOl'Me. **for reviewing. You guys rock!_

**Natalie's POV**

I was playing for Alec on the piano, as per our agreement. I was still worked up about the blonde girl and I wondered if she had gone to the Cullens like I had told her to. I stumbled over the keys, but Alec didn't seem to notice my mistake. He was too busy staring at me. He was sat next to me on the piano stool and I hated being this close to him. During the last couple of days, I had lost all sense of hope. I missed Jasper so much, it felt like my heart was about to physically break in two. Why wasn't he coming for me? Had the girl listened to my words? Or maybe she had reached the Cullens and Jasper didn't care about me anymore? A tear splashed onto the keys at that final thought and I could feel Alec's eyes rest on me. I didn't want to explain what I felt to Alec. It would only infuriate him and he wouldn't understand anyway. Damn, I hated him.

"Natalie?" he said to me. I hated the way he spoke my name too. Almost as if he cared about me. I stood up from the piano and backed away from it, feeling confined by Alec's very prescence.

"Natalie" he said again. Only this time there was a warning to it. I wanted to breakdown. I physically couldn't take anymore. For the last couple of days, I had been forced to play Happy Families with Alec. I had had enough. The worst thing was, there wasn't a damn thing that I could do about it. That was when I heard it. A group of vampires heading our way. I couldn't tell who it was but a flicker of hope burst into life inside of me. Jasper.

I looked to Alec. He had heard it too. He stared intently at me and then my whole world went dark as he used his powers on me.

I was still thinking about Jasper.

**Alec's POV**

Natalie stared unseeing. I listened to the vampires approach and was finally able to identify them as the Cullens. How had they possibly found us? That girl I had let go. This was all her fault. I knew I should have never agreed to let her go. I was fuming inside. I knew that they would've brought Bella with them, rendering my power useless. I also know that there was no way I would be able to escape with Natalie slowing me down. They would track us down all too easily. But I wouldn't give her up. If Jasper wanted her so badly, he could come and claim her.

I knew it wouldn't be easy. They had Bella so I would be unable to use my powers and Edward would be able to read my mind, meaning I would have to go on instincts alone. I was ready though. No one was going to take Natalie away from me. If I was going, Natalie was going with me. I grabbed her from behind and tilted her neck, my jaw inches away from the soft skin. If we couldn't have one another in life, we would have one another in death. I would snap her neck and then the Cullens would give me sweet deliverance. I heard them storm the house.

"Wait" I heard someone call. It was a male. I think it was Edward. He had probably read my mind and knew of my plans. There was a silence for a while. They were still in the house though. I realised that they were probably talking about a possible plan. They were talking low, so I wouldn't be able to hear them. I just waited. I wasn't so stupid, that I thought they would give up.

It wasn't long before Jasper entered the room on his own. His gaze never left Natalie's face and I gripped her tighter at this. Didn't he know that she was mine not his? I could tell that he was using his powers to try and calm me. Jasper took a step forward and in exchange I took one back, taking Natalie with me. Jasper noticing this, stopped his approach.

"Alec, do you really want to harm Natalie?" Jasper asked.

"She's staying with me. I can protect her" I said with a snarl. There was no way he was getting his hands on Natalie.

"And you're going to protect Natalie by killing her?" questioned Jasper. I frowned at his words. I did want to keep Natalie safe, but I just wanted her even more.

"You took Natalie because of innocence. It attracted you didn't it? That she was more in touch with her human side than other vampires" Jasper continued. I averted my gaze from him, not wanting him to know he was right. Jasper seemed to know however.

"Do you really want to end that innocence?" Jasper asked. I snarled at him in response.

"She's mine" I said, though his words were getting to me. I preferred to have Natalie alive. I could only possess her in the way that I wanted to, if we were both alive. Death could be very final if done correctly. It pained me what I was about to do, but I needed to escape. To live through this, just so me and Natalie could be together in the end.

"I'll never give up on you my love" I whispered to her, not caring that she wouldn't hear my words because she was still under the effects of my power. I knew she would know somehow. I spoke low, so that Jasper was unable to hear me. With those final words I threw Natalie's unresponsive body at Jasper, knowing he would catch her. As his arms surrounded her, I ran out of the window, the glass crashing down as I passed through it. I landed on the ground with ease.

"Get him" I heard Jasper yell. Another person was with Natalie now, allowing Jasper to be free to chase me. He was already running to the window in order to follow me. I didn't need to be able to sense emotions or read minds, to know that he was out for my blood. The other Cullens were closing in now. There was one weakness that I could exploit. It was the only way I could escape. The Cullens would chase me to the ends the earth to punish me for what I had done.

"Bella, look out" I heard Edward call out. He had read my mind and knew my plan. I just hope I got to Bella before he did. I was closing in on her now, step by step I got closer, but Edward was closing in too. I barrelled into Bella both of us went flying, I tried to snap at her neck, but she manged to avoid the movement. We struggled for a moment. This had to be finished before Edward reached us. I stood up and pressed my foot down on her leg. It wasn't long before I heard a sickening crack and that was when I fled.

It was only a broken leg and it would heal in a matter of seconds. Those seconds were crucial to me though. I knew the other Cullens wouldn't dare follow me without Bella, as I would be able to incapicitate them with my gift. But I did hope that they would try. I was in a killing mood. They had made me abandon Natalie and someone was going to pay.

**Natalie's POV**

When my senses returned I realised that I was laid out on the piano stool, laying in Jasper's arms. I could hear Bella in the background. She sounded very, very angry.

"That creep! I was this close to ending his pitiful existence. I can't believe the pervert got away. After all he's bloody done to Natalie" I heard her yell. Yes, she was definitely angry.

I turned my gaze upwards to meet Jaspers and I gazed up into his face. Jasper looked so guilty, as though he blamed himself for all of this. He leaned his face forward and kissed me on the forehead.

"Alec?" I asked, already knowing the answer to my question due to Bella's rant, but I didn't want to believe her words.

"He's gone" I heard Edward say. I sat up to see Edward, Bella, Alice, Jack, Carlisle and Emmett standing in the room. They all looked guilty at this, as though they had failed me.

Edward had said that Alec was gone. That meant he was still alive.

The reality hit me fast and hard. I shivered involunatarily at this and Jasper's grip around me tightened.

Edward had said that Alec was gone. That meant he was still alive.


	12. Chapter 12

_First off I have a banner for my story! The link can be found at my profile page. A big thanks to everyone who reviews, **Lily Swan** I hope this reaches you before you leave for Kent, **Miss-Emz **I feel your pain, the glitch was bugging me to, **kwisy** in answer to your question it will be answered in the finaly chapter, but I'll give you a hint, its linked to how humans smell horrifying to Natalie, **XxxPhilxxX **I hope your coursework wasn't too much of a struggle, **Jess-Tyson **my little sis literally, what more can I say and thanks also to **ProcrastinatingPyro09 **and **Chel88.** This is not the end though, unfortunately Alec is still alive! _

**Natalie's POV**

I snuggled into Jasper's arms, needing the protection of his embrace. Jasper kissed my cheek, as he smoothed my hair backwards. I realised that he was rocking me gently.

"He'll never get near you again" he said adamantly. I was soothed by his words, knowing Jasper would never make a promise that he couldn't keep. Even now I could feel his anger at Alec, practically bubbling away under his skin. I pulled away from Jasper's grip so I was able to turn round and face him. I pressed my lips to his, feeling the need to experience his kiss. His kiss was gentle, soft and giving. The exact opposite of the way Alec acted. Alec only knew how to take. Jasper made me forget about everything else. Now it was just me and him, and I revelled in it. This was the man I loved. And would always loved, no matter what Alec wanted.

"I think we had better go" Carlisle said. I knew he didn't want to be here any longer than need be. I stood up and Bella rushed over to me, hugging me tight.

"I'm so glad you're ok" she whispered to me.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you, all of you" I said. The Cullens smiled at me.

"Yeah, well I was missing the token Brit" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes at his words.

"Thanks for that Emmett. I appreciate it" I said but I was grateful that Emmett was helping to disperse the tense atmosphere. Jasper held his hand out to me and I took it, feeling our fingers entertwine.

We travelled back home in silence. Jasper continued to hold my hand as we ran and I got the feeling that he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. I didn't mind. It was a long time since I had actually willingly accepted contact. I can't describe what I felt, when I suddenly saw the Cullen household. I was home. Esme was already waiting outside for us, when we arrived home. She threw her arms around me and actually lifted me up, she was so happy to see me. She placed her hands on either side of my face and examined my face critically, as thought expecting to see some visible damge.

"I'm fine, Esme" I said, trying to reassure her. Her hands dropped as we heard someone approach. I realised that it was the young girl I had saved earlier. I wondered what her name was. She ran to me and hugged me tightly. I was surprised by her reaction. It seemed the girl was too, because she swiftly backed off and if she could have blushed I think she would of.

"Thank you..." I began to say but soon trailed off, as I looked at looked inquiringly at her.

"Lizzie. My name is Lizzie" she said.

"Thank you, Lizzie" I replied. Jasper obviously unable to bear being this far apart from me any longer, wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I leaned back against him, wondering if he understood how much I needed him at that moment.

"I'll go and let Rosalie know what's happened" Emmett announced before taking off. At his movements, everyone seemed to disperse, sensing the need to leave me and Jasper alone. Jasper released his hold on me, only to take my hand and he led me to our bedroom. It hadn't changed since I had been gone, but I don't know if I had expected it to anyway. I saw my necklace on the table and walked over to it to pick it up. My fingers caressed the smooth metal. I put it down and turned to see Jasper reach into the pocket of his trousers.

"This belongs to you" he said as he picked up my hand and slid my wedding ring on, in perfect imitation of our wedding ceremony. I vaguely felt like saying I do. Jasper's hands covered my single one. I could see that he was still wearing his wedding ring. Jasper leaned forward to rest his forehead against mine. I didn't even need to be able to see his face to know he was sad.

"I'm so sorry, Natalie. For the way I treated you" Jasper said, gazing into my eyes.

"But Jaspe.." I was cut off by him, as he continued to speak.

"No, Natalie. I need to say this. I should have treated you better. You deserved more. I should have tried to talk things over with you. I should have tried to understand that you were struggling. I should have.." he began to say. This time I cut him off. I couldn't just listen to him blaming himself for the problems that had occurred with our relationship. Especially when it wasn't his fault.

"Jasper. It wasn't your fault. It was Chelsea and her powers. Alec made her do was pulling apart our relationship. You aren't to blame for any of this" I said.

**Jasper's POV**

I stared, hardly able to believe what she was saying. All our relationship troubles had been caused by Chelsea? That meant Natalie still loved me. She hadn't regretted marrying me. She still wanted me as much as I wanted her. I felt guilty than. She had loved me and I had thought she had left.

"Jasper?" she questioned.

"I thought you had left me" I said.

"I gathered as much" she said, smiling at me, to show she didn't mind. She might not mind, but I did.

"I'm suppose to protect you" I whispered, knowing that I had failed her.

"I suppose it must have been another Jasper who came to rescue me then" she said, quirking an eyebrow. I wasn't convinced. Natalie seemed to realise this. She ran to me and jumped wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. My arms automatically wrapped around her waist. I felt complete now that she was back again. I could and would protect her. What I had said to Alec earlier, had been partly right. Natalie was far too innocent to harm or to allow harm to occur to her.

"It wasn't enough though. You had to face him every day, that I failed to come for you. You had to experience him shutting your senses off and not knowing what he was doing to you. He could have done anything to you" I said, my voice breaking off at the end.

"But I'm safe now. Alec can no longer hurt me now I'm back where I belong and I belong with you. Don't ever doubt that" Natalie said to me, her tone soft and kind.

"I was so lost without you" I said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Natalie leaned into my touch and I was so lost to her.

"Let's not talk about this anymore Jasper. I love you. I've missed you so much" she said, entwining her fingers in my hair, her lips creeping toward mine.

"I'll love you to the end of time, my little angel" I replied. Natalie smiled at my use of my nickname for her.

"Funny. I don't feel much like being an angel right now" she said to me mischeiviously, as her lips met mine.

As we kissed there were two things I knew for sure. One, that I could not live without Natalie. And two, I was never leaving her side ever again.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Yay! Reviews! A big thanks to Lily Swan, ProcrastinatingPyro09, Chel88, XxPhilxX, HeadstrongNozomi, Miss-Emz and Johnnyfan122. You guys rock. And yes, Miss-Emz you can be Emmett's token Brit. I have just realised that there is only four chapters left of this story! But I already have a new story in mind. It's going to be a Edward/OC and I can say that Lily Swan has been a big inspiration for that story! So thank you so much!_**

**Natalie's POV**

I felt alive. The numb feeling that I had experienced when I had been with Alec was now gone. Me and Jasper were back together. Nothing could ruin that. We laid on the bed next to one another. Jasper's fingers were playing with mine. He leant over to kiss me, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Just barely a second after the knock, the door flew open and Nessie ran in and threw herself at me.

"You're back, you're back, you're back!" she exclaimed as she squeezed me as tightly as she could. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her. Edward followed his daughter in, looking sheepish.

"Sorry Natalie, Jasper. She wouldn't wait" Edward explained.

"I don't mind" I replied as I hugged my niece closer. Her hair tickled my nose and it smelt of strawberries. Nessie let go of me and beamed at me.

"Auntie Tally, I painted you a picture!" she exclaimed, bouncing around with excitement. She then bounced off the bed and started to run downstairs, presumably to go and get my picture. Edward grinned at us, before taking off after his daughter.

"No running in the house, Nessie" I heard him call out. I giggled at my niece's excitement and Jasper wrapped his arms around me from behind. He smiled at me, obviously able to feel my contentment and the fact that I was, made him feel happy. He leant in to kiss me once again, but we were interrupeted again. However, this time the interruption was far from innocent. Alice was screaming in fear. Her scream soon trailed off and turned into sobbing. Both me and Jasper reacted at the same time. He grabbed my hand and together we both ran down the stairs to be at Alice's side. She was sobbing and it was hard to understand what she was saying. Luckily, Edward was able to read her mind and tell us what was going on. Edward's concerned gaze rested on me before he started to speak.

"She had a vision. Jack being killed by Alec. We have to get to the woods and soon" as he spoke, his voice was anxious yet stressed. His gaze changed from my face to rest on his daughter's as she skipped in, holding a painting in her hand.

"Here's your paintin.. Auntie Alice, what's wrong?" Nessie exclaimed as her innocent eyes took in her Alice's sobbing appearance. Bella rushed to her daughter's side, picking her up and holding her close to her.

"Bella, we're going to need you to come with us" Carlisle said. Then there was a flurry of activity. Nessie and Lizzy needed to stay at the house. Esme was nominated also to stay to watch over them. Then Jasper decided I should stay too.

"What?" I said.

"You can't come, Natalie. It's too dangerous for you" Jasper explained.

"But Jack's practically my brother. I can't just abandon him. It's my fault he's in this situation in the first place!" I said back.

"You know how obsessed Alec is with you, Natalie. I won't risk even letting him set eyes on you again. You're staying" ordered Jasper. I could tell he was using his powers to make me comply to his wishes. That angered me, it reminded me of what Alec had done, even though Jasper hadn't intentionally meant to make me feel that. Jasper pressed his lips to mine, before pulling back.

"I love you, Natalie" he whispered. I only just had the time to say the words back, before he and the others left.

And so I ended up waiting for them to return. I realised that I seemed to spend a lot of time waiting. I had waited for the Cullens to save me and now I was waiting for the Cullens to save Jack. I felt guilty, for allowing Jasper to convince me to stay. Jack had come for me when I had been in danger, no matter the risk to him. Now the roles were reversed and I had chose to stay home. What kind of person did that make me?

I heard them arrivng before I saw them. I flew from my place in the window and ran to the front door. Esme stayed back, keeping Nessie away from any potential traumatic sights. Emmett was carrying Jack, but even from here I could hear Jack putting up a fight.

"I can walk you know" Jack moaned. He seemed to realise that no one was listening to him, but carried on anyway.

"I can't believe that pervert was literally inches away from me. He was so freaking close. If it wasn't for his powers, I would have kicked his ass by now" he grumbled. Alice had a relieved look on her face but she was the only one. Everyone else looked grave. Jasper took me by the arm as he passed me.

"He's still out there Natalie. He ran as soon as he realised we were approaching" he told me, not even looking at me. Great, so Alec was still alive. That meant he could continue to ruin my life and everybody else's. Jasper's facial expression looked grim, but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. Jasper looked malicious. For the first time I was scared of Jasper. He turned to look at me in surprise as he felt my new feeling towards him. I dropped my gaze to the floor.

Meanwhile, Jack was being carried up the stairs.

"I can walk up the stairs on my own!" he said. Once again no one listened to him. Jack sighed in defeat. I turned to follow everyone else upstairs. Emmett had laid Jack on the bed and Carlisle was now examining him. Now I could see the full extent of what Alec had done to Jack. There were deep gouges to Jack's stomach, as though it had been ripped at. The wounds were already healing but they still looked painful. Nessie had somehow managed to escape Esme and she came rushing into the room to see her injured Uncle. As Nessie buried her face into Jack's shoulder, I could hear her innocent sobs. It made me feel even worse. I turned my gaze from Nessie only to have it meet Alice's.

"Alice?" I questioned as the vampire in question stiffened. As her eyes stared unseeing, I knew that she was in the throes of a vision. I would receive no answer now. Jasper's arm tightened around my waist. I knew he could sense my distress. He was sending waves of calm to me but for once they were having no effect. This was all my fault. Jack had nearly died. Alice had nearly lost the love of her life. And it was all because of me. I could see the family surrounding Jack. One by one he would go after them. Bella, Emmett, Alice, even innocent little Nessie. And then he would take Jasper. I would be alone. That was Alec's goal. Because he thought that if I was alone, I would turn to him. Didn't he know I would die protecting Jasper? I looked to Bella. I knew that she was feeling guilty too. She hadn't been there to protect Jack with her sheild. It wasn't her fault. She was only one person. She couldn't protect everyone. Already I could see that the responsibility was weighing her down. There was only one person who could do something to end this. That person was me.

I had made my decision. It was a decision I knew Jasper was definetly not going to like. Alice turned to face me, her face was stricken. Her vision was now over.

"No, Natalie. You can't leave" Alice exclaiming, turning to face me.


	14. Chapter 14

_Urgh. I really don't like this chapter. Anyway big thanks to everyone who reviewed, **Lily Swan, Jess-Tyson, Chel88, XxPhilxX, Johnnyfan122, Miss-Emz **and **HeadstrongNozomi.**_

_**On a better note, my new story is up! It's called "Repetition" and *gasps and falls of chair* its actually not a Jasper centric one! This one is an Edward/OC and I would love to hear your views on it. Oh yeah on with the story now..**_

**Natalie's POV**

Jasper's grip tightened on me. If I had been human I'm sure he would have snapped me in half. I didn't even need to see his face to know that he was angry. Angry because of my decision. That hurt. Couldn't he see that I was doing this to protect him? To protect all of them?

Nessie turned to face me, her eyes wide and innocent.

"But Auntie Tally, you've just gotten back" she exclaimed not understanding the situation. Her gaze switched to her parents and took in their tense postures.

"Did Auntie Tally do something wrong?" she asked. Neither of her parents answered her. Bella ran to her daughter. It was the fastest I had ever seen her move. She swooped her daughter up in her arms. Bella didn't even look at me as she exited the room. Did she blame me for what had happened to Jack? She should.

I glanced back at the others in the room. Anything else but turning to take in the expression that was on Jasper's face. A deadly silence had overcome the room. Alice's face was stern. There was a fire burning in her eyes.

"Would someone else tell her not to leave" she shrieked. Silence continued, I think mainly because Alice was scaring everyone with a rare lash out of her temper. Alice turned to glare at me. It took me a moment to realise that she was not glaring at me. In fact she was glaring at the vampire behind me.

"Say something Jasper! She's suppose to be your wife! Try and at least act like you care!" Alice yelled. I didn't think such a loud sound could come out of someone so small.

"Don't you dare say that Alice. I care very much about, Natalie" Jasper muttered in reply to Alice. His voice was low and quiet, at complete odds with Alice's shouting, but I could hear the threat behind them. I wasn't upset by Jasper's silence. I knew he was angry and he was only being silent for the moment because he didn't want to lash out at me.

Suddenly, Jasper took me by the arm and dragged me from the room, leading me downstairs. No one tried to stop him. I don't think anyone was stupid enough to get in the way while Jasper was in this kind of mood.

As we made it to the dining room, he dropped my arm and whirled around to face me. I noticed that his eyes had darkened dangerously.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jasper said to me. His tone was harsh, practically identical to one he had used on Alice earlier. I stayed quiet knowing that any kind of explaination would only infuriate him more and also sensing that he needed to vent.

"We just got you back Natalie. You just can't go again. We just travelled half way across the country to save you. And now you're just going to waste all our efforts. Stop being so selfish" Jasper roared at me. I felt my self-control snap at the his last words. I was not selfish. I wasn't exactly going back to Alec because I felt like it. I was doing it to keep everyone safe.

"Don't you dare say that Jasper. I am not selfish. You're the one who's being selfish. I'm doing this to keep you all safe. Because you are all more important than me!" I yelled back. I wished I could cry, though as a vampire that was an impossibility to me. If I could cry maybe I could release my feelings. Jasper looked shocked at my snappish reaction to his words. I could see that his body was trembling. As he regained control over his anger, the trembling stopped.

Jasper approached me. The darkness in his eyes were gone and I could now see the sorrow in them. He looked so dejected, so tired and mostly so ashamed. Jasper stopped barely a centimetre away from my body. His hands linked with mine and he leant his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry for what I said. Natalie, you are the least selfish person I have ever met, but you don't always have to look after everyone. Why won't you let us take care of you for once?" Jasper whispered to me.

"Because it's going to get you all killed" I replied not daring to meet his gaze.

"We can protect you" Jasper said to me, but even I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. Jasper seemed to realise this too.

"I would die before letting him hurt you" Jasper said. This was my problem. I already had known this. It was why I had to leave.

"I know, but I can't let that happen. A life without you Jasper, isn't a life at all" I said.

"Can't you see? It's the same for me" Jasper replied. Jasper sighed.

"Please don't leave me, Natalie" he added. Guilt washed over me as I heard the overwhelming sorrow that was contained in his voice.

"I don't want to leave. I just don't see any other option. It isn't going to ever end. What if it hadn't been Jack that Alec attacked? What if it had been you? What if we hadn't gotten there in time. What if Alec had..." my voice trailed off. I couldn't voice my last thought.

"But it wasn't me and Jack's fine. Next time we'll be ready for Alec. He won't ever touch you again. Just trust me, Natalie" Jasper said to me. His voice started to rise as he spoke those last final words.

"I do trust you, Jasper" I answered.

"Than promise me Natalie. Promise me that you won't leave. That you won't leave me" Jasper said to me.

I didn't say anything. I just remained motionless.

"Promise me, Natalie!" Jasper demanded. He broke his forehead away from mine and looked me directly in my eyes.

"I promise" I whispered to him.

And at the time, I meant it.


	15. Chapter 15

_86 reviews! It's the highest amount I have received for a story! A big thanks to **electrogirl88, ProcrastinatingPyro09, Johnnyfan122, Lily Swan, Jess-Tyson, Miss-Emz, Chel88, HeadstrongNozomi **and **AudreyVanHeemstra** for reviewing!_

_Also although this will be ending soon, I do have a new story called "Repetition"! If you haven't checked it out already, I would love it if you did!_

_PS. I am now broke after buying a present for my mum for Mother's Day._

**Jasper's POV**

Relief. That was the greatest feeling I felt at the moment. Natalie wasn't leaving me. She was staying. That was enough for me at the moment. I could still feel her guilt though. I wish she wouldn't blame herself for all of this. It was what Alec wanted. He was playing her and unfortunately was playing her far too well. I linked my hand with hers, wanting to maintain some form of physical connection.

"Jasper..." Natalie began to say but then her words were drowned out. I couldn't hear, see, smell or anything. Alec. He was here. I knew Bella would be the only one in the house who would be unaffected. What kind of chance did she have against Alec on her own? I already knew that Bella would be too concerned with her daughter's welfare to worry about anyone else. Which meant we were on my own. Panic was overwhelming me. I had been holding Natalie's hand but I could no longer feel it. Was that because of Alec's power or had he already taken Natalie? I wanted this torture to end. I called her name several times, but knew it was useless. If she was under Alec's power she wouldn't be able to hear me and if she did hear me and replied, I would be unable to hear her. Why wouldn't this pain end?

My senses suddenly overwhelmed me, as they came rushing back. The first thing I registered was the fact that Natalie's hand was still tightly within my grasp. The second thing I registered was my senses being temporarily blinded by immense smoke. Fire. Great big flames of fire were licking at the walls around us. I could also smell petrol. It was feeding the fire.

Nessie was crying, but I could tell she was already outside the house. Bella had already saved her. Natalie turned to me, her eyes wide. I pulled her towards the back door, dodging as parts of the ceiling fell down around us. I didn't like fire. It was one of the few things that was capable of damaging a vampire. I used my body to shield Natalie from the worst of the incredible heat.

As we reached the back garden, I realised that me and Natalie were the last to escape the house. I turned around to face the house momentarily, watching as the flames engulfed it. I saw Lizzie out of the edge of my vision and I rushed to see if she was okay.

"I'm just going to check on Lizzie. I'll be right back" I said to Natalie before I left.

**Natalie's POV**

I briefly recognised the fact that Jasper had left my side, but I was too transfixed by the towering inferno in front of me. Fire raged through the Cullen house. Raged through my home. I was too distraught to recognise much else. The Cullens, who had taken me in, their house was now gone. True, we would have to move somewhere new eventually, but what about their possessions. The ones that held invaluable memories. What about Jasper's mementos from his civil war days? What about the photos of my family, who I would probably never see again? What about the information on vampires that Carlisle had spent so long painstakingly researching?

I could hear the Cullens talking, but I was unable to focus on what they were saying. I knew who was resposible for this. There was only one possible person who could have done this. Did he ever stop?

My eyes searched through the smoke, looking for him. I knew that Alec would be here. He would want to watch. It didn't take me long to find him. He stood on the edge of the forest, grinning as though he was some clown in a circus. It was a grin that made my stomach turn. I felt sickened. I should have left, before Alec had the chance to do anything. This was my fault. The sound of Renesme crying in the background only made the guilt feel worse.

No more. Alec couldn't be allowed to hurt my family anymore. This had to end, no matter what the consequences to me were. I was about to break my promise to Jasper. A promise that I had only made literally five minutes ago. I knew I had to leave soon. Edward would be able to hear my thoughts. It was only the worry for his daughter that was preventing him from focusing. I needed to be gone before his focus returned.

Alec was still grinning at me, as though the fire burning throughout the house behind me, was some kind of show put on especially for him. Then again it was. Alec had put on this show for himself. He was manipulating everyone as though he was playing a game of chess.

I started to run towards Alec. The grin on his face grew even wider. He knew the decision that I had made. It was what he had wanted all along.

The sound of my fleeing footsteps seemed to awaken the Cullens from the stupor that had overtaken them. I heard a chorus of 'Natalie' as they pleaded with me to stay. Even sweet little Nessie could be heard wailing.

I also registered a flurry of footsteps as someone started to run after me. I didn't need to look around to know who it was. My sweet Jasper. His voice was louder than the rest now.

"You promised, Natalie. Don't do this. Don't leave me" I heard him shout.

I kept my gaze straight ahead of me, hardly daring to look over my shoulder at him. I knew that if I saw him, saw those familiar topaz eyes, that I might decide to stay. I couldn't stay. Not anymore. Not without putting everyone in danger.

And then the footsteps suddenly stopped and I couldn't help but whirl around to see what had happened.

Jasper stood still infront of me, barely a couple of metres away from me. His eyes stared unseeing. I knew that Alec's powers were being used to stop him from rescuing me, as Jasper wanted to. As I wanted him to. Yet, I knew I needed to leave, but I didn't like seeing Jasper so helpless. He was always so strong.

"My little angel, please don't go" Jasper said, pleading with me. My heart tore at the use of his pet name for me.

"I wished I didn't have to. I'm sorry Jasper" I said to him, even though I knew he would be unable to hear me. The other Cullens were coming now. Everyone was refusing to let me leave. I even saw little Nessie try to rush after me, but Edward held her back. I had to leave. And now. I was at Alec's side within a moment, still ignoring Jasper's pleads for me to stay.

"I knew you would be back" Alec said to me, before taking my hand. After that he lead me away. We both ran, I wanted to rip my hand from his, but his grip was too strong. We ran together and ran from the Cullens who still gave chase. But they were soon left behind and I was alone with Alec. We eventually stopped running. I didn't know where we were. Not that it really mattered anymore.

It was Alec who broke away from me and he turned to examine me.

"Lovely as ever" he pronounced after his visual examination. My heart grew numb at his words.

"You win, Alec. I'm yours" I said.


	16. Chapter 16

_First thing. This chapter is dedicated to my mum in honour of Mother's day._

_Also, I had this chapter published before, but I didn't like it so I redid but thanks to everyone who reviewed that chapter anyways._

_A big thanks to **Miss-Emz, Lily Swan, TheFooFighter, HeadstrongNozomi, CrazyBandGeek, Chel88, Johnnyfan122 **and** Jess-Tyson** for reviewing chapter 15!_

**Natalie's POV**

_"You win, Alec. I'm yours" I said._

I had been lying when I had told Alec that he had won. I wasn't able to give up Jasper that easily, as selfish as that may sound. I had made a decision. It just wasn't the one everyone thought. Except Edward, he might know the real truth. I wondered if he had read my mind and had learned the truth. And if he had, would he tell Jasper what I had planned?

This was going to end. Now. I wasn't in the mood to play anymore of Alec's games. I just wanted to keep everyone safe. I knew how to do that. I was going to kill Alec.

I had never been more petrified in my entire life. This even beat how I felt during the change and that was pretty horrific in itself.

When I had seen Alec watching as the Cullen house had burnt down, I had realised something. The Cullens were all for protecting me and killing Alec for me. Yet, I was the only one who could actually get close enough to Alec to even attempt such an action. That was why I had left. I couldn't keep relying on the Cullens (or more specifically Jasper) to protect me. Now was the time to protect myself and my family.

I had never killed anyone before (except for the animals that I hunted). I knew I would have to be quick. I had to kill Alec before he even realised what was happening. Once Alec realised what I was about to do, he could quickly disable me with his powers. I knew it would be all over for me then. I knew Alec would retaliate and kill me. There was no possible way that he was so obsessed with me to the point, that he would be just willing to let me get away with attempting to kill him.

It was either my death or his. I would prefer it to be Alec's.

I stood in front of Alec, hardly daring to meet his eyes. I was glad that he didn't posess Jasper's power, otherwise he would be able to feel the anxiety radiating off me.

"I'm glad that you came to a good decision" Alec said as he stepped closer to me. His hand reached out to brush my cheek. I couldn't supress the shiver I had, even though I knew I needed to lead him into a trap.

The thing was, that I had never really been any good at these seductress type roles and now I needed to put on an oscar-worthy performance.

"Is a life with me really that bad? I would never harm you" Alec spoke in low tones. Once again I battled with a shiver and this time I won. Of course Alec had harmed me! He had harmed my family! His words only served to fuel my fire. Reminding me why this was the right thing to do. It was the only way I would be free of him.

"No, it's not so bad" I lied. I took a step closer to Alec. He looked surprised by my reaction.

"Well I'm glad that you've come around to my way of thinking" he muttered. He looked as though all his birthdays had come at once. Alec took another step forward, I could now feel his chest pushing against mine. Alec's lips started to lower to mine. All I could think was 'Jasper please forgive me for what I'm about to do'.

I closed the distance between me and Alec, my lips meeting his. His kisses were very different from Jasper's. Alec's kiss was forceful and demanding. Always wanting more. Although Jasper knew how to get what he wanted, he also took my needs in to consideration as well. Alec's hands wandered and I longed for Jasper's soft caresses.

I responded to Alec's kiss, even though every instinct I had was telling me to push him away. Now. It had to be now. Kissing anybody but Jasper was a torture in itself. I changed my focus from Alec's lips to his neck. Trailing butterfly kisses down his exposed neck. The guilt was nearly overwhelming me, my behaviour at the moment seemed to make a mockery of every moment I had ever shared with Jasper.

Now. Now. That thought kept running around my head. I heard Alec's eyes close and that was when I striked. I opened my mouth wide and bit down. It was over quicker than I had thought it would be. Alec's head disconnected from his body and I started gasping for breathe even though I didn't oxygen to survive.

I wanted to be sick. Of course as a vampire, even that release was forbidden from me. Alec was dead. No more stalking. No more attempts on the lives of my family. Jasper and the others would be safe. I didn't know whether to cry or cheer.

But first things first. I needed to burn the body. Otherwise there was a good chance that Alec would gatecrash my life again.

I don't how I managed to prepare the fire. I vaguely remember tearing at trees but it was as though I was moving in a trance-like state.

I stayed and watched as fire burned. Despite the horrific smell, I refused to leave until I had seen the body turn to ashes. When the fire had finally burnt out and the body was nothing more than dust, I gave a sigh of relief. Alec wasn't coming back.

It was over.

Now I had to hope that Jasper would forgive me for running away from him.

It was time to go home. Except I wasn't quite sure where that was anymore, since the Cullen house had burnt down and all.

Where should I head first. Bella and Edward's home. It was the only shelter the Cullens had left for now. I ran as fast as I could. It was imperative that I got to Jasper as soon as possible. The wind whipped at my hair and my heart felt as though it was pounding, although as a vampire I knew that was impossible. How would Jasper react when I returned?

The trip home was long. Too long. Though any distance would have probably been too far in my opinion. I was nervous too. Though I had seen the body burn, I still half expected Alec to come out of no where and attack me. Jasper. It would be all better once I back with Jasper.

My surrounding were more familiar now. My vampire eyes could distinguish the recognisble trees. Most importantly though I could hear the Cullens. If I could heat them then they could hear me.

Someone was approaching me. I recognised the scent. Jasper. Jasper was coming for me.

"Jasper" I yelled out, needing to hear his voice.

"I'm coming, Natalie" I heard him say. I tried to speed up even more, suddenly jealous of Edward's superior speed. Then he was there. I ran at him and he ran at me. We collided with smack though neither of us was hurt. I jumped up at Jasper encircling my legs around his waist. The other Cullen's were not present, I assumed that they were giving us some private space.

"He's dead, Jasper. Alec's dead. He can't harm either of us anymore" I whispered. Jasper looked overjoyed for a second before looking sad.

"You shouldn't of had to do that by yourself" he muttered looking into my eyes.

"I think I had to, Jasper" I replied.

"My little angel I thought that you had left me" he said to me.

"I'm sorry for that. You have no idea how sorry I..." my words were cut off as Jasper pressed his lips to mine. He broke away.

"You're back Natalie. That's all that matters" Jasper whispered to me, smoothing down my hair.

I just held him even tighter.

**Alec is finally dead! Now surely that deserves a review?**


	17. Chapter 17

_This is the last chapter!!!! *sobs*_

_A big thank you to **Lily Swan, HeadstrongNozomi, CrazyBandGeek, Chel88, TheFooFighter, Johnnyfan122, Jess-Tyson, electrogirl88 **and** Miss-Emz** I would have never of finished this without your support. This chapter is dedicated to all of you._

**Twenty Years Later**

Today is Renesme's wedding day. She had turned from a beautifu**l **young girl, into a beautiful young woman. I sound like a proud aunt, but then again that is what I am. I am a proud aunt. Her wedding has made me think how much has changed in my life.

I had always thought that my change from human to vampire, would be the biggest change I would ever experience. I was wrong. The biggest change I ever experienced came after Alec died. I became a mum.

I didn't experience the miracle the birth, quite glad about that really, I saw what happened to Bella. You might have already guessed by now, but me and Jasper adopted Lizzie. She had been an orphan when Alec changed her and she had never really known her parents. Gradually, over time she came to call me and Jasper, mom and dad. Jasper is the greatest and most definitely the proudest father I have ever seen. You should see him and Edward together, constantly bragging about their daughters.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked, as he approached me. I had been so consumed with remebering I hadn't even heard him approach.

"Lizzie" I answered. Jasper smiled and we both turned to watch Lizzie. She was on the dance floor with Seth Clearwater, having managed to convince him to join her.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" he said. See what I mean by being the proudest father I know?

"I'm very lucky with both my beautiful girls" Jasper said, turning to look at me. I would have blushed if I had been human.

"I'm very lucky too" I pointed out. Jasper smiled at me once again.

"Do you want to go hunting together after this?" he asked.

"Sure" I replied.

This was another change that had occurred after Alec's death. I had realised that I couldn't keep being ashamed of what I was. That meant no more hiding from my family as I hunted. Besides, after the Alec episode, there was no way Jasper was going to allow me to go off hunting on my own anyway. Still I can remember the look of extreme surprise yet happiness that Jasper had on his face that day, when I asked him if I could go hunting with him. At first I would only go hunting with Jasper, but now I will go hunting with whoever is availiable. Well except for Emmett, but that's for a completely different reason.

Carlisle though, had found a reason for my initial reluntance to hunt with others. He explained that he thought my gift was the ability to retain more human aspects of myself than most vampires. He also thought that I could project that onto others. For example, he said Lizzie possessed far too much self-control than she should for her age and that it was my influence that had done that. I was proud of my gift. Even though it caused me so much trouble personally, it also gave me the chance to help others. Lizzie was far too innocent to experience what it was like to kill a person.

"You're away with the fairies again" Jasper said, breaking into my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I guess I've just been thinking a lot lately" I replied.

"What were you thinking about this time?" Jasper asked me gently.

"About my gift and how I use to only hunt alone" I answered. Jasper's eyes looked stormy for a second.

"I hated it that you were suffering so much and there was nothing I could do to help you. How could I teach you not to be ashamed about what you were, when I was ashamed of myself. Still am" Jasper said. I placed a finger against his lips, indicating he should be quiet.

"It's over with now. I'm no longer suffering and neither should you be. You have no reason to be ashamed. When I look at you I don't see a vampire, I see a man who loves me" I told him. I then removed my finger and instead placed my lips to his.

"Urgh. You have got to be kidding me" I heard Lizzie say as she passed by us. Me and Jasper broke apart grinning. Lizzie may be a vampire stuck in a fifteen year old's body, but she was very much your typical teenager. Her parent's public displays of affection towards one another, was enough to mortify her.

"Watch what you say, Lizzie" I heard Jasper call out after her, but I could tell by his tone of voice that he was teasing her. I slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Leave our daughter alone. You're cramping her style" I told him.

"Why would she need style. Has some guy come onto her? Which one? Where is he? I'll..." Jasper began to rant. He was cut off as I burst into laughter.

"You're too overprotective. There is no guy" I explained.

"There is no such word as overprotective when it somes to you or Lizzie" he replied.

"You are such a great father, you know that right?" I said. At my words Jasper immediately became bashful. I wasn't use to seeing him like that.

"Well, Mr. Hale, I think you owe me a dance" I said, in order to move on from this embarassing subject. Jasper smiled at me.

"Well, Mrs. Hale, I think you may be right" he replied as he took me by the hand and began leading me to the dance floor. Out the corner of my eye I saw Lizzie rolling her eyes good-naturedly. I rolled my eyes at her behaviour. Lizzie just shrugged her shoulders and went to bother Emmett. Now that worried me. Emmett and Lizzie together was not a good thing. They got on well. Too well. They were like a pair of mischievious twins. Only earlier, I had intercepted their plans to spike the punch. I shrugged my shoulders. I would deal with whatever they had planned, later. For now it was just me and Jasper.

"What is it?" Jasper asked as he spun me around the floor. I knew he must have felt my shoulder shrug.

"Emmett and Lizzie" I answered. Jasper groaned in reply.

"Emmett is her Uncle, you would think he would at least try and be a good influence on her" he added. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Forget about it. For now, it's just me and you" I said, not wanting anything to disturb this moment between us.

"I think you mean, it's just you and me, for all eternity, my little angel" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"You are quite right, Mr. Hale".

**Please review, Since its the last chapter and all.**

**If you miss my writing you may want to read 'Repetition' by me.**

**Thanks again for all your support!**


End file.
